Diana
right = W skrócie = =Wstęp= ''Postanowiłem zresetować całą fabułę, więc opowiadam: "Diana" tajemnicza osoba wypełniająca zadania dla ludzi jak i demonów. Inni mówią, że jest wspaniała, a inni wręcz przeciwnie. Jej malachitowy kolor włosów jest powszechnie znany wśród jej najbliższych klientów. Jednak posiada ona przeciwnika, który prowadzi firmę "Wish", która również posiada demony wypełniające polecenia. Pewnego dnia trafia na pewnego osobnika, który odkrywa jej tożsamość całkowicie przypadkowo. Zszokowana dziewczyna nie wie co ma robić, lecz zawiera z chłopakiem układ. Musi mu służyć cały czas, inaczej wyda jej tożsamość szefowi wrogiej firmy, którego jest synem. Jak to się potoczy? Dowiedz się! '' =Powieść= Był ósmy września. Słońce poczęło chować się za wierzchołkami gór, jakby chciało uciec przed światem, tak aby nikt go nie ujrzał, jakby się wstydziło. Pojedyncze światła zaczęły się tlić, w niektórych mieszkaniach, by rozświetlić noc ciemną i nieprzyjazną. Porywisty wiatr miotał jeszcze nie zdjętym praniem, bezdomne koty udawały się na polowanie, aby zorganizować sobie syty posiłek, a w oddali słychać było wycie syren policyjnych samochodów, które kolejnego wieczoru nadawały sygnał, że dzieje się coś niepokojącego. Działo się to wszystko w sercu Nowego Jorku, jednego z największych miast Stanów Zjednoczonych, a wszystkie te zdarzenia były dla jego mieszkańców codziennością. — Co dzisiaj oglądamy? – zapytała dziewczyna cicho siedząc na kanapie. Widać było, że jest znudzona spokojnym wieczorem. Czarny kot spojrzał na nią czerwonymi ślepiami po czym usiadł jej na kolanach pomrukując, rozłożył się na nich jak na miękkim łożu i ani ruszył się stamtąd ruszyć, malachitowowłosa uśmiechnęła się. Oczekiwała jeszcze chwilę głosu, który miał wydobyć się z kuchni i zadecydować jaki film wybiorą na sobotni seans. — To mam wybrać, czy czekać aż łaskawie mi odpowiesz? – spytała po raz kolejny, ale dalej nie usłyszała żadnego szmeru oprócz cichego pomrukiwania kota. Ciężko westchnęła po czym wyciągnęła rękę na szklany stół gdzie mieściły się trzy kasety DVD. Każdy z filmów miał dziwny tytuł, co można było wywnioskować po wyrazie twarzy bohaterki podczas ich oglądania. — Oglądamy dzisiaj trzecią część "Krwawych wspomnień"! Hej, czy ty palisz?! – Zerwała się natychmiast z kanapy, co poskutkowało upadkiem jej pupila na podłogę, a po tym zamiany jego postaci w człowieczą. Z pomieszczenia obok wyszedł twór smoka szafirowego oraz ametystowego, jego zbroja była w odcieniu topazu, a w nocnej lampce skrzyła się jak nowo oszlifowany brylant. — Może palę, może nie. Jak tak to moja sprawa, i nie powinna się Panna w to wtrącać Panno Antigone. - odparł, po czym wyrzucił niedopałek do kosza na śmieci – Chętnie z Panną obejrzę trzecią część "Krwawych wspomnień", jeżeli nie będzie Panienka wrzeszczeć jak tydzień temu. Tutaj nad dziewczyną pojawiła się chmura deszczowa, co zwiastowało przybycie Dalii, osobowości władającej nad pogodą, jednak przypuszczenia okazały się złudne, ponieważ szybko przeszedł jej zły humor. — Dracanie, mówiłam Ci abyś zwracał się do mnie "Diana" nie "Antigone", przecież mojego ojca tutaj nie ma – powiedziała istota o fioletowych oczach po czym z powrotem usadowiła się na siedzisku – A teraz nie gdacz, bo jajko zniesiesz! Później o tym porozmawiamy, a teraz siadaj, musimy to wreszcie obejrzeć, kiedy mam czas. Wojownik w zbroi Albendanii, który zwał się Dracan usiadł obok dziewczyny, która aż wierciła się z podniecenia. Kiedy malachitowowłosa włączyła telewizor przyleciały czarne kruki, ona ciężko westchnęła i podeszła do okna i chwyciła dokument przypieczętowany literą : "N", po czym odgoniła ptaszyska. — Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem jak dostojnej pieczęci – powiedział twór dwóch przeciwieństw – Od kogo przyszło zlecenie, a do tego przysłane krukami? Dziewczyna szybko prześledziła tekst wzrokiem. po czym westchnęła kładąc papier na stole. — Dzisiaj muszę wykonać zlecenie dla jednej z wyższych rang, ty jeszcze skocz po chipsy czy coś. - odparła po czym włożyła na głowę czarny kaptur. Panna Nalva jak zawsze optymistycznie nastawiona do życia – odparł Dracan – Urodę maskującą jestem godzien dostać? Dziewczyna szybkim krokiem ubierając jeden z butów na nogę podeszła do półki z flakonikami, w których pływały zielone płyny. Po tym postawiła wszystkie trzy szklane naczynia na blacie stołu kuchennego. — Przystojny prawnik, uwodzicielski sponsor akcji ratowania lasów deszczowych, czy wyluzowany ratownik? – spytała zakładając drugi but na nogę. – Prawnik – odpowiedział wlewając do kubka trochę ugotowanej wody i kroplę zielonego specyfiku. – Tylko nie przedawkuj, bo znowu zamienisz się w coś, czego nie będę chciała tutaj zobaczyć – odparła – Zmiatam! Wtedy malachitowowłosa usiadła na framudze okna, a kot, o którym wcześniej wspomniano przemienił się w postać blisko przypominającą człowieka, i usiadł na kanapie, jednak wydawało mu się, że wszyscy o nim zapomnieli. — Na pewno sobie poradzisz? Ta pieczęć wyglądała dziwnie – powiedział zmiennokształtny towarzysz.z – Hej, będzie dobrze, a jak wykonam to zlecenie to może będzie nawet nas stać na odmalowanie tego mieszkania – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Wierzysz w wesołe zakończenia? – zapytał. – Jasne – odparła pewnie, ale kiedy chłopak chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze nie zdążył, ponieważ w oknie pozostały tylko firanki, które tańczyły na wietrze. Ostatnim po niej śladem było jak zawsze pozostawienie dokumentu na szklanym stole, co było cechą zawziętą z Inez. Hej! Mam nadzieję, że tak bardzo was nie przynudziłem. Następną część wstawię jutro, czyli wiadomo, że największą aktywność będę przejawiał w weekendy. Do zobaczenia w kolejnej części! Azumarill przezywany Azumą. Kiedy Diana trafiła do mieszkania zleceniodawcy było już bardzo późno. Stała przed ogromnymi, sięgającymi trzech metrów drzwiami wykonanymi z klonu. Były pomalowane na kolor czarny. Postanowiła zapukać do drzwi, a wtedy przeszła całkowitą zmianę osobowości, a tą osobowości była Nalva, czyli nieśmiały i niewidzialny charakter. Gdyby można było ujrzeć twarz dziewczyny wydawała by się ona pełna niepokoju i lęku. Po paru chwilach drzwi uchyliły się, a nieśmiała osobowość powoli weszła do środka i zaczęła się rozglądać. Znajdowała się w tej chwili na korytarzu, który miał ściany w kolorze szmaragdowym, a podłogę w odcieniu sadzy. Nieopodal obrazu przedstawiającego młodego mężczyznę z kapeluszu z piórem stał wieszak. Dziewczyna zdjęła płaszcz i powiesiła go na wieszaku, lecz zostawiła górną jego część, czyli kaptur wraz z osłoną do nosa. Dziewczyna zaczęła iść do przodu przez korytarz aż dotarła do salonu, porozglądała się po pokoju, lecz nikogo tam nie znalazła. Kiedy miała zrezygnować ktoś odezwał się do niej. - Jednak przyszłaś! Spóźniać się aż dziesięć minut to nie ładnie! - usłyszała głos, którego się zlękła, cofnęła się o trzy kroki po czym nasłuchiwała dalej odgłosu, który wydobywał się zza kanapy - Córka jednego z ocalałych demonów czystej krwi boi się podejść do swojego zleceniodawcy? Śmieszne! Podejdź tu czym prędzej inaczej odwołam polecenie. Diana zdecydowała się podejść. Weszła po pięciu stopniach na podest, na którym mieściło się parę fotelów i siedzisko, zza którego wydobywał się monolog. Kiedy stanęła przed kanapą zamknęła oczy, lecz nie było tego widać na twarzy nieśmiałej osobowości. Po paru chwilach usłyszała głos ponownie: - Moc niewidzialności? Bardzo rzadko spotykam się z takimi typami demonów, które ze swój mechanizm obronny używają tego sposobu. Otwórz oczy, przecież nie odgryzę Ci łba tak bez przyczyny. - powiedział zleceniodawca, więc Nalva wypełniła jego polecenie. Przed nią siedział wysoki na pół metra karzeł z czerwonymi włosami, oraz ciemnymi oczami. Lękliwy charakter zdziwił się dość, ale niski osobnik nic sobie z tego nie robił. - Moje polecenie jest bardzo proste, a polega ono na... - tutaj akurat przerwał, ponieważ ktoś wszedł do pokoju, niczego nie podejrzewając, natomiast kiedy ujrzał nieśmiałą osobowość wraz z karłem uniósł jedną brew. - Znowu wezwałeś demona po to by mnie wykończyć? - spytał chłopak, który przed chwilą wszedł. - Aż tak bardzo nienawidzisz swojego właściciela? Czerwonowłosy zamilknął, a białowłosy jegomość zbliżył się do dziewczyny i przyglądnął się jej. - Ale jak i tak tutaj jesteś to powinnaś wykonać jakieś zlecenie, czy posiadasz jakikolwiek artefakt? - spytał chłopak. - N-nie Proszę Pana... - odparła lękliwa osobowość. - Jedyne co na razie posiadam to zdolność mechanizmu obronnego. - Czyli całkowicie pusta jak inne demony, podróbka innych córek Irvin'a. - powiedział karzeł po czym zeskoczył z siedziska. - Zamilcz. - odparł oschle właściciel niesfornego karła. Jednak Diana nie poddała się, urażona przemieniła się w Antigone, która nie znała litości. Ukazała się wtedy twarz mordercy, z czerwonymi ślepiami i malachitowymi włosami, chwyciła bezkarnie niewielkiego sługę i przygwoździła go do ściany. - Jak śmiesz obrażać córkę jedyną córkę Irvin'a, głupcze?! Nie zaznasz litości u rodu Evest! - wrzasnęła wściekła, a wpatrzony w zamieszanie białowłosy nie mógł się ruszyć. Dziewczyna chciała wbić w niego czarne szpony, które były cechą bojową u Antigone, lecz kiedy miała to zrobić, białowłosy zagrodził jej drogę do niskiego stworzenia i potraktował ją zaklęciem zniszczenia ukazując przy tym swoje cztery pary skrzydeł. Dziewczyna pod postacią agresywnej osobowości uderzyła w ścianę i natychmiastowo przemieniła się w swoją pospolitą postać. Karzeł schował się pod kanapą, a zdyszany demon większej rangi obserwował ją uważnie. - Evest? - spytał z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież Evest to zakazany ród. - Ukrywają się pod nazwą "Blackburn". - odparła, a wtedy jej chusta upadła nieopodal jej ujawniając ją całkowicie. - Dalia Inez Antigone Nalva Astarot Evest... Pięć zaklętych osobowości, jedyna osoba posiadająca urodę maskującą oraz dwie pary skrzydeł, którym cechował się zakazany ród. - szepnął. - A ty skąd to wszystko wiesz? - spytała dziewczyna z powrotem zakładając swój kaptur na głowę. Chłopak nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, ale schował wszystkie cztery pary skrzydeł i usiadł na jednym z foteli. - Dacie mi wreszcie komponować w spokoju? Jutro mam bawić doczesnych na koncercie, a tu mój sługa wzywa jednego demona, który okazuje się być jedyną córką założyciela zakazanego rodu. - powiedział podpierając głowę na dłoni. - Pytam się ponownie skąd to wszystko wiesz?! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Nazywam się Lysander. - powiedział białowłosy. - Lysander Issacson, jedyny syn Andersa, ostatniego krewnego Lucyfera. Diana otworzyła szeroko oczy i chciała czym prędzej rzucić się w pogoń, lecz kiedy chciała wyskoczyć przez okna syn Andersa wciągnął ją do środka. - Skoro już się zapoznaliśmy z chęcią poinformuję ojca , że przez "przypadek" natrafiłem na córkę Irvin'a, a ty będziesz świadkiem tego jak to robię, ale... - tutaj urwał słowa, lecz dziewczyna dalej wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem. - Ale co? - spytała powoli drżąc. - Ale zaproponuję Ci pewny układ. Jeżeli nie chcesz abym zaalarmował całemu Piekłu, że Irvin jeszcze żyje to musisz poddać mi się, i zostać sługą. - dokończył z obojętnością. - Nigdy! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Spokojnie, nie krzycz, bo sąsiadów obudzisz, a pani Smith jest naprawdę uciążliwa. - odparł. - Nie będziesz wyglądała jak on, będziesz wypełniała dla mnie polecenia, ale oczywiście bez jakiegokolwiek kosztu. - Mam inne wyjście? - spytała. - Odmówienie mi i słuchanie jak obwieszczam całemu Piekłu, że spotkałem córkę zakazanego rodu. - odparł spokojnie. - Biorę tą robotę, dawaj numer. - powiedziała po czym wyciągnęła rękę na wprost białowłosego. - Nie posiadam telefonu komórkowego, ale mogę zastosować inny środek komunikacji. - powiedział, a wtedy obok niej pojawił się Dracan, który nie był zdziwiony pobytem u syna Andersa. - Dobrze Panno Astarot, co tym razem Panna przeskrobała? - spytał obojętnie. - Będziesz jej komunikatorem, przez Ciebie będę dostarczane informacje czego potrzebuję. - odparł chłopak z zamiłowaniem do ubiorów wiktoriańskich. - Zgadzam się na wszystkie Pana polecenia. - odpowiedział wojownik w zbroi Albedanii po czym zaczął szukać czegoś w swoim ekwipunku. - Nie mów mi, że chcesz zapalić... - powiedziała dziewczyna nadzwyczaj spokojnie. - Mówiłem już Panience, że to moja sprawa i nie powinno to Panienki obchodzić, Panno Dalio. - odrzekł Dracan zuchwale. Z czasem wszystko powróciło do normy, Lysander, jedyny syn Andersa pożegnał dwójkę gości, a kiedy wyszli z budynku Diana była tak wściekła, że omal nie połamała nieopodal stojącego słupu telefonicznego. Nie miała pojęcia co się stało i w jaki sposób, chciała jedynie aby wszystko się zakończyło jak najszybciej. Dzień dobry! Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, a dość długo nad tym siedziałem. Piszcie mi czy mam jakieś błędy ortograficzne lub interpunkcyjne, ponieważ jestem bardzo ciekaw jak z moim charakterem pisma. Do zobaczenia w następnej części, cześć! Dzień dziesiątego września zapowiadał się pięknie oraz słonecznie. Na parapecie siedział czarny kot, który podziwiał swoje odbicie w szybie. Twór smoka szafirowego oraz ametystowego dopijał niedopitą herbatę z poprzedniego wieczoru i ani myślał tego dnia wyjść do doczesnych. Pięć zaklętych osobowości pogrążonych w śnie po zarwanej nocy leżało na łóżku, które mieściło się pod kominkiem. Wybiła godzina dziewiąta rano, a wojownik Albedanii podniósł się z fotela i usiadł obok Diany wydając z siebie głuchy dźwięk ciężkiej zbroi. Córka Irvin ' a ani drgnęła, jedynie odwróciła się w lewą stronę zahaczając przy tym rękawem szarego swetra o prześcieradło, które podczas snu z siebie skopała. Twór smoków począł się jej przyglądać, bo od samego rana jej nowy zleceniodawca kazał ją zbudzić, ponieważ przez Dracana przekazywane były dla niej polecenia. Kot, który od dłuższego czasu wpatrywał się w szybę wyruszył na polowanie na okoliczne gołębie, ale poskutkowało to dla niego utknięciem między sznurkami z wyschniętym praniem. Demon w smoczej zbroi zaczął lekko szturchać dziewczynę aby raczyła podnieść się z materaca i zebrać się w kupę. - Panienko Dalio, Panienko Dalio... Późno już, a panicz Lysander przysłał nowe misje. - Mówił cicho Dracan trząsając pięcioma zaklętymi osobowościami, ale na to dziewczyna zakryła głowę poduszką. - Jak jest taki do przodu to niech sam je zrobi, jest w końcu demonem wyższej rangi, a ja jedynie strażnikiem Bramy Chaosu. - Odparła Diana z powrotem zasypiając. - Ale proszę Panienki nie wypada, w końcu panienki los zależy od poleceń syna Andersa, to on zna informacje na nasz temat i w każdej chwili możemy przestać na niego liczyć. - Kontynuował twór smoka szafirowego i ametystowego. Dziewczyna ciężko wzdychając podniosła się z materaca. Ubrana w niebieska flanelową koszule z podwiniętymi rękawami skierowała się w stronę łazienki przy tym rzucając do swojego partnera: - I tak Cię nie znoszę! - Ja panienkę też kocham! - Odkrzyknął Dracan zdejmując kota wraz z praniem. Czerwone ślepia kota powędrowały na wojownika Albedanii, który obojętnie wykonywał swoje polecenia. Czarna bestia syknęła na niego i uciekła nosząc na sobie szary stanik córki Irvin'a. - Waszyngton, ty to masz upodobania... - Szepnął twór smoków składając ubrania, które później wkładał do szafki. Mały Szatan z pazurami zamieniony w człowieka zdjął w głowy część bielizny i przerzucił ją Dracanowi przez ramię klepiąc je przy okazji z uśmiechem pełnym współczucia. Wojownik w smoczej zbroi odwzajemnił go rzucając przy tym w przyjaciela mokrą koszulą, na co on syknął jak kot i spłoszony wbiegł do salonu. Demon uśmiechnął się, a wtedy z łazienki wybiegła dziewczyna o fioletowych oczach zabierając z ramienia partnera czarny sweter, oraz długi zapinany płaszcz. - Mogłeś go jeszcze wyprasować. - Rzuciła zapinając ubranie, a procesory Dracana zrobiły się zielone co oznaczało u niego spojrzenie pełne niezrozumienia. - Niech panienka nie zapomni o tym aby odwiedzić Arianę, czeka na panienkę od samego rana i chce porozmawiać o nowym zleceniodawcy. - Odparł wyjmując żelazko demon w zbroi smoka. - Jeszcze ona... - Westchnęła malachitowowłosa. - Do tego jeszcze syn Andersa. On jest naprawdę upierdliwy. Procesory Dracana zaświeciły się na żółto zwiastując jego uniesioną brew, a w tym samym czasie wszystkie osobowości dyskutowały o polityce oraz innego typu poważnych sprawach, a nawet Nalva bardzo aktywnie w tym uczestniczyła. Diana chwyciła torebkę oraz telefon. - Pamiętaj żeby wypożyczyć czwartą część "Krwawych wspomnień", urodę maskującą masz na stole w kuchni. - Powiedziała dziewczyna. - Kocham! Buziaki! Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a procesory tworu smoka brylantowego oraz ametystowego zaświeciły się za różowo, co zwiastowało jego codzienność, czyli niespełnioną miłość bez wzajemności. (Jakież to życie jest brutalne...) Tym razem zmiana osobowości wypadła na Astarot, postać nieco przygnębioną, ale w swój sposób bardzo urzekającą. Pięć zaklętych osobowości przemierzając ulice Nowego Jorku zastanawiało się nad zleceniem Lysandera. Kiedy dziewczyna stanęła przed drzwiami z numerem 957 otworzyły się one same, Diana zostawiła płaszcz na wieszaku po czym usiadła na czarnym fotelu oczekując zleceniodawcy. Po paru chwilach do pokoju wszedł białowłosy a za nim jego karłowaty sługa. Syn Andersa usadowił się na siedzisku i spojrzał na dziewczynę z góry od dołu. - Tym razem wypadło na waleta? - Spytał chłopak opierając brodę na ręce. - Tak, sir. - Odparła postać małomówna. - Jakież to zlecenie mam dla Pana wykonać? - Mam dla Ciebie zadanie aby schwytać seryjnego mordercę demonów. - Odparł chłopak. Dziewczyna z uwagą słuchała tego co mówi mu zleceniodawca, cały plan potrzebował wszystkich jej osobowości wraz z tworem smoka ametystowego i szafirowego, kota z Białego Domu oraz Ariany. Kiedy dziewczyna odeszła z mieszkania przeszła do swojej pierwotnej postaci i zmierzyła do Ariany, swojej kuzynki aby pomówić o Lysanderze. Nie zastała ona dziewczyny w domu, ale w ogrodzie siedząca przy stole z gotową herbatą i uśmiechem na twarzy. - Co ty taka wesoła? - Spytało pięć zaklętych osobowości, a Ariana uśmiechnęła się jeszcze serdeczniej nalewając jej herbaty. - Cieszę się z tego, że znalazłaś kogoś dla siebie. - Odparła dziewczyna, a Diana wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Co proszę? Za dużo herbatki, naprawdę... - Tam skąd pochodzimy nie możemy z nikim współżyć. - Odpowiedziała kuzynka. - Dlatego chcę życzyć Ci kogoś takiego abyś mogła wziąć z nim ślub i stworzyć swoją własną bajkę! A syn Andersa jest idealnym przykładem. - Dlaczego akurat on? - Spytała córka Irvin'a głupio się uśmiechając. - Popatrz. - Tutaj Ariana posunęła się z krzesłem bliżej do Diany. - Lysander jest serdeczny, kulturalny, uczciwy, sprawiedliwy, odważny oraz potężny, i spójrz na jego oczy! Tutaj kuzynka westchnęła rozmarzona, a Diana złapała się za skronie. - Wiesz co? To nie moja bajka, a w dodatku już kogoś mam. - Odpowiedziała malachitowowłosa, a kuzynka aż podskoczyła z podniecenia. - Ojej, kto to? Kto to? Kim jest? - Spytała. - No, em... To jest... Mój sługa! Tak! - Odparła dziewczyna głupio się uśmiechając. - Waszyngton? Kot z Białego Domu? To życzę wam szczęścia! Mam nadzieję, że będziecie ze sobą w dużej zażyłości. - I dlatego miałam wychodzić! Musze się z nim spotkać! Na razie! - Odkrzyknęła Diana łapiąc w pospiechu swoją torebkę. - Pa! Ariana nawet nie zdążyła się z nią pożegnać, ponieważ aż tak szybko uciekała z jej posiadłości. Tego dnia pięć osobowości najadło się wstydu jak mało co! Biedna Diana. Cześć i czołem! To już kolejna część i jestem z niej bardzo zadowolony, nie wiem jak wy. Gorąco zachęcam do głosowania i pisania komentarzy! Pozdrowionka, cześć! Noc z dziesiątego na jedenastego września miała być bardzo ważnym wydarzeniem da syna Andersa, bowiem Diana wraz ze swoją brygadą miała wyruszyć na schwytanie znanego mordercy demonów: czyli tego co lubił ucinać im głowy, a jego konkretnego przezwiska nie znał nikt. Plan miał być prosty: Lysander aby odciągnąć wszystkich od uliczki, w której miała znajdować się baza wypadowa "głównego celu" miał dać koncert w pobliskim parku, oczywiście bez jakiejkolwiek ceny by ludzie tam przechodzący skupiali się na jego występie, a nie na podejrzanym zaułku. Wojownik z zbroi Albedanii miał stać i pilnować czy nikt przypadkowo nie włóczy się w około drzwi, w których miała odbyć się misja. Waszyngton - kot z białego domu miał niezbyt przyjemne zdanie, musiał udać się do tunelu wentylacyjnego by lepiej słyszeć rozmowę o następnym celu zabójcy. Ariana, kuzynka Diany była ostatnim kołem ratunku czyli zatrzymaniem czasu lub jego cofnięciem. Głównym operatorem dźwięku, czyli porozumiewania się oraz monitorowania całego obiektu miał zajmować się Armin, znajomy z Liceum Lysandera. Za całą akcję demon wyższej rangi miał mu zapłacić dużą sumę pieniędzy. Po wizycie u z syna Andersa Diana wróciła do domu piechotą, było w pół do piątej. Kiedy drzwi domu się otworzyły dziewczyna ujrzała Dracana bazgrolącego na kartce papieru pod postacią przystojnego prawnika, a płyta DVD z czwartą częścią "Krwawych Wspomnień" już od dawna leżała na blacie szklanego stołu. Kiedy pięć zaklętych osobistości położyło czarny, zapinany płaszcz na fioletowym fotelu twór smoka ametystowego i szafirowego zerwał się i chowając kartkę do płaszcza upadł krzesłem do tyłu na co Waszyngton w fioletowym dresie buchnął śmiechem, a Diana zachichotała. - Tylko następnym razem nie postaraj się dostać zawału. - zachichotała malachitowowłosa. - Co ciekawego tam tworzysz? Dracan głupio uśmiechnął się po zmiętosił kartkę papieru i trzymając ją w ręce udawał głupiego. - Nic, panienko. - odparł. - Czwarta część "Krwawych Wspomnień" została wypożyczona, a ja dostałem instrukcję od Panicza Lysandera. - To dobrze. - powiedziała dziewczyna podchodząc bliżej do swojego partnera, że była przed jego oczyma. - Pokaż. W tej chwili uroda maskująca Dracana upłynęła i ponownie zamienił się w giganta w zbroi Albedanii, jego procesory były całkowicie pomarańczowe co oznaczało, że jest strasznie zawstydzony. Starał się to ukryć, ale dziewczyna spoglądała w jego górną część "hełmu" i oczekiwała pokazania dzieła sztuki, które zrobił. On odszedł od niej na pięć kroków i kątem oka spojrzał na leżącego na kanapie Waszyngtona, który oglądał popołudniowe wiadomości. Córka Irvina ponownie podeszła na taką samą odległość co wcześniej i zaczęła literować: - Pokaż mi to co narysowałeś. - powiedziała po czym zaczęła miotać się z Dracanem, który trzymał w lewej ręce swój szkic. - Niech panienka wybaczy, ale to mój prywatny rysunek i nie powinna panienka go oglądać. - odparł wojownik w zbroi Albedanii po czym odepchnął pięć zaklętych osobowości od siebie, ale lekko by jego "Pani" nie stała się krzywda. Po tej chwili Diana zaszarżowała na Dracana, który pod jej ciężarem poślizgnął się na wczorajszej gazecie i wylądował z hukiem na podłodze na co czarny kot zaczął się głośno śmiać. Wtedy jego procesory zmieniły się na nie widziany dotąd kolor czyli mocny róż, co zwiastowało wszystko na raz. Dziewczyna przechwyciła obrazek i obejrzała go ze wszystkich stron, uśmiechnęła się i zeszła z tworu smoka ametystowego i szafirowego. - Zboczeniec. - powiedziała po czym zaczęła iść w stronę regału z albumami. - Niech panienka tego nie ogląda! Panienko Dianoooo... - tutaj akurat zaczął podnosić się z ziemi i iść w stronę dziewczyny, ale powstrzymał się. - Masz szczęście, że ładnie rysujesz, bo stłukła bym Cię na kwaśne jabłko. - w tej chwili wsadziła rysunek Dracana do jej prywatnego albumu. - Słucham? Nie zostanę wysłany do Albedanii? - spytał dalej z różowymi procesorami wojownik w zbroi Albedanii. - Nie. Tutaj Waszyngton zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej i usiadł przy blacie stołu kuchennego. - Jestem głodny. - rzucił obojętnie. - Zróbmy kolację. Wszyscy razem. Każdy kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza. W czasie przygotowywania kolacji kłócili się co na nią zrobią, ale w końcu poszli na kompromis, że zrobią pizzę. Kiedy skończyli to kuchnia wyglądała jak pobojowisko, ale wszystkim bardzo smakowała ich wspólna wieczerza. Przy jedzeniu obejrzeli całą instrukcję od Lysandera po czym zaczęli się zbierać. Wszyscy o godzinie dziesiątej wieczorem zjawili się za kulisami sceny, na którym miał odbyć się koncert syna Andersa gdzie zastali siedzącego przy czterech monitorach Armina ze słuchawkami na uszach oraz gotowymi głośnikami i małymi kamerami i całym sprzętem. Lysander uśmiechnął się. - Witamy na pierwszym spotkaniu. Mamy nadzieję, że wszyscy obejrzeli instrukcję, ale jeszcze sobie ją przypomnimy. - zaczął syn Andersa. - Na koncercie zgromadzi się około półtora tysiąca osób, a on sam będzie trwał trzy godziny, aż do pierwszej w nocy. Będę miał dwie przerwy pięciominutowe oraz jedną piętnastominutową,a w tym czasie będziemy mogli się kontaktować. Musicie pamiętać, że Armin zawsze jest do dyspozycji, więc zgłaszajcie się do niego, do mnie tylko przypadkach nadzwyczajnych, i pamiętajcie mamy tylko trzy godziny! Dracanie pamiętaj osłonie, a ty Ariano o plecach. Macie przechwycić tego co zabija naszych! Nie miejcie litości. - tutaj uśmiechnął się ponownie i zaczął kierować na scenę gdzie miała być próba mikrofonów, pierwsi ludzie zaczęli się już schodzić. - Zakładajcie kamery i mikrofony. - powiedział czarnowłosy regulując nagłośnienie. - Macie piętnaście minut by zająć swoje pozycje i się zgłosić, cały czas jestem do dyspozycji, więc zgłaszajcie się kiedy chcecie. Powodzenia. Każdy ubrał mikrofon i ukrył gdzieś kamerę. Waszyngton wyruszył jako pierwszy, a za nim Ariana, ostatni mieli być Dracan i Diana. Po pewnym czasie wszyscy znajdowali się na swoich pozycjach, twór smoka szafirowego oraz ametystowego dopuścił czarnego kota do wentylacji, a Dianę wpuścił do budynku. - Waszyngton, jesteś w wentylacji? - zapytał głoś z głośnika. - Twoja kamera jest strasznie źle uregulowana, słabo wszystko widać. - Jestem. Nie martw się, jakoś sobie poradzimy. - odparł mały szatan. - Ariana? - ponownie wydobył się głos Armina. - Jestem, kochanie! Wszystko jest ładnie! - odparła dziewczyna bardzo wesoło, a Armin złapał się za głowę. - Dracan. Diana? Wszystko jest na miejscu? - spytał po raz ostatni. - Oczywiście, paniczu. - Odparł wojownik w zbroi Albedanii. - Jest okej. - dało się słyszeć głos Antigone. Tutaj czarnowłosy zamilknął i uśmiechnął się po czym spojrzał na wszystkie cztery monitory, a po tym na scenę gdzie Syn Andersa już wychodził na scenę. Dziewczyny z chórku przyodziane w stroje wiktoriańskie oczekiwały wokalisty, który miał rozpocząć całe show. Wszystko działało zgodnie z planem. Po piętnastu minutach można było usłyszeć głośny huk u Waszyngtona jakby uciekał. - Waszyngton ? Co się dzieje? - spytał spokojnie czarnowłosy spoglądając na pierwszy monitor gdzie ujrzał zamazaną wentylację. - Nic. Jedynie przyśpieszyłem, to wszystko. - odparł czarny kot. - Słuchaj, jak coś się dzieje to mów, nie ukrywaj, że coś jest nie tak. - powiedział Armin. - Coś mnie goni, lub za mną podąża... Słyszę za sobą ciche szmery. - Jesteś w stanie stwierdzić co to jest? - Tak... To chyba... Chszbykjkasjahs... - tutaj zasięg się urwał, nie było słyszeć już głosu Waszyngtona ani uchwycić jego kamery, czarnowłosy zaniepokoił się. - Słuchajcie. - zaalarmował do wszystkich, z którymi miał kontakt. - Przerwało mi Waszyngtona. Nie mam z nim kontaktu, coś musiało się stać. Ten kto może go jeszcze namierzyć niech go odnajdzie, jest naszymi jedynymi uszami. Przez tą chwilę usłyszało się szmery u tworu smoka ametystowego oraz szafirowego, jednak po nich nastała cisza skupienia. Później usłyszał się szur i przerwało Dracana, a zaraz po nim Dianę, pozostała jedynie Ariana, która siedziała w kominie posiadłości. - Armin, skarbie, czy mam zatrzymać czas? - spytała cicho nie wiedząc co ma robić. - Nie, jeszcze nie. - powiedział czarnowłosy, a obok niego stanął już na pięciominutowej przerwie Lysander. - Jak im idzie? - zapytał pijąc w między czasie wodę, a Ariana w kamerze przygryzła wargę. - Nie mam kontaktu ze wszystkimi poza Arianą, jest źle. - odparł chłopak, a Lysander złapał się za głowę i przejechał po swoich białych włosach. - Nie mamy wyboru. Ariano, zejdź w dół komina i sprawdź co jest na dole. Dziewczyna wykonała polecenie, a po tym usłyszało się jej krzyk. - Co się stało?! - krzyknął Armin. - Tu jest krew... Wszędzie jest krew... - dało się usłyszeć po czym przerwało i Arianę, Armin powoli zdjął słuchawki. - Idę tam. - powiedział Lysander. - Tyle, pozamiatane. Zatrzymaj czas. Tutaj Armin zatrzymał czas, a dokładniej ludzi, którzy nie posiadali artefaktów, cała reszta pozostała ruchoma. Zaczęła się rzeź. Hej, hej, hej! Mam nadzieję, że się podobało! Jutro wstawię kolejną część. Pozdrowienia od Azumarlla! Syn Andersa wzbił się w powietrze ukazując swoje cztery pary skrzydeł. Nie wiedział co ma myśleć, a czas leciał nie ubłagalnie szybko. Jedynym jego wsparciem był Armin jak na razie milczący przed swoim "stanowiskiem pracy", co chwilę było słychać klikanie myszką. W ogromnych oświetleniach Nowego Jorku nie było łatwo się przemieszczać, ponieważ lepiej było się "nie wychylać" jak to określał czarnowłosy. Z daleko nie było słychać donośnych syren policyjnych, ucichły aby spokojnie usnąć w nadziei, że nic złego już nie zdarzy się tej miłej, nocnej pory. Wybiła północ, na wietrze kołysały się puste sznurki, które oczekiwały nowych ubrań do wyschnięcia już następnego dnia, a drapieżniki podejrzanej ciemnicy poczęły z wolna wyruszać na łowy. Lysander niepewny co ma ze sobą zrobić spytał Armina: - Armin, słychać mnie dobrze? Czy wszystko jest jak być powinno? - zapytał demon z różnorodnymi tęczówkami, a po swojej wypowiedzi usłyszał ciche westchnięcie. - Lysiu, teraz gram Simsy, a w dodatku chcę wsłuchać w muzykę z trybu budowania dlatego proszę Cię, nie zawracaj mi głowy. - odpowiedź była znacząca na co białowłosy pokręcił odruchowo głową. - Stanowczo za dużo Ci płacę... - mruknął. Dwadzieścia minut później demon wyższej rangi dotarł na dach podejrzanego budynku, który wchłonął całą jego ekipę zwiadowczą. Syn Andersa uniósł brew i zaczął macać swoje kieszenie w poszukiwaniu notatnika, ale nie znalazł go tam gdzie być powinien. - "A akurat mam pomysł na tytuł nowej piosenki" - pomyślał, po czym otulając się swoimi skrzydłami zjechał kominem na dół budynku. Wylądował na kupce popiołu, na co mruknął coś pod nosem i otrzepał się. W tej chwili usłyszał krzyk czarnowłosego z mikrofonu. - Armin, co się dzieje? - spytał zaniepokojony Lysander, na co maniak gier komputerowych jakby zaszlochał. - Mojego Sima...zjadł...zjadł... zjadł... zjadł Krowokwiat! Był taki młody, a nawet nie zdążyłem utopić w basenie jego dzieci! - wykrzyknął przewrażliwiony na punkcie gry Armin, a białowłosy przejechał po swojej czuprynie ręka zostawiając wątek bez słowa. Kiedy obejrzał się za siebie o mało włos nie dostał zawalu co mogło przydarzyć się nawet demonowi. Zobaczył niewielkiego mężczyznę, trochę mniejszego od samego siebie siedzącego na czerwonym fotelu. W okół niego stały sługi, czarne cienie w czerwonymi jak krew elementami, uśmiechały się przechylając swoje łby raz na lewo, a raz na prawo. A co najdziwniejsze było w tym, że mężczyzna miał na kolanach nieprzytomna Dianę, którą głaskał po głowie na co o mało syn Andersa nie wybuchnął ze złości. - Witaj. - przywitał go zabijaka, a Lysander już za plecami trzymał swój artefakt. - Jak widzę przybyłeś tu po swoją hołotę. - Owszem. - potwierdził. - Przybyłem po moją demonicę oraz pozostałych wysłanników. Tutaj ciemny charakter pogłaskał dziewczynę po głowie jeszcze raz i uśmiechnął się, cztery pary skrzydeł dalej rozparte oczekiwały pojedynku lub zdradzenia gdzie mogą znajdować się jego ludzie, a jednak mylące zachowanie złego człowieka okazało się całkowicie złudne. - Wiem, że chcesz wykrzyknąć " Gdzie ich przetrzymujesz?!", lub " Co ty robisz z ta dziewczyną?!", ale sam musisz odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania. - kontynuował mężczyzna. Brew białowłosego uniosła się jeszcze wyżej niż zwykle, chciał powiedzieć "Nie pierdol", ale jego natura mu na to nie pozwalała. - To łaskawie powiesz mi gdzie są czy będziesz mi wciskał kity? - zapytał syn Andersa składając cztery pary skrzydeł. - Tam. - odparł pokazując na ekran gdzie ukazały się trzy sylwetki "sług". - Jak myślisz, kto padnie pierwszy? Takie to zabawne! Dracan tworząc pole ochronne stracił już połowę zbroi, a Waszyngton leżał już nieprzytomny na ziemi, na co reagowała spanikowana Ariana lecząc go. Lysander przyjrzał się dokładniej emitowanym obrazom, byli wystawieni na próbę pokonania Atadny, ogromnego gada żyjącego w podziemiach Piekła, która nie była potulna jak Cerber. Zły osobnik uśmiechał się, na co Lysander wpatrzony w obraz odpowiedział po dłużej chwili. - Nikt. - odparł. - Słucham? - spytał mężczyzna całując nieprzytomna dziewczynę w czoło po czym wstał. - Nikt nie zostanie odesłany do Piekła. - odparł ponownie syn Andersa uśmiechając się równie złośliwie jak zabijaka. - Dlaczego tak twierdzisz? - spytał nieco zdziwiony osobnik. - przecież Atanda zaraz ich rozgromi. Wojownik Albedanii nie posiada już jednej płowy zbroi, nawet widać trochę jego twarzy. Obrzydlistwo. - Być może i tak jest, ale jeżeli nawet jak przegrają to zostaną prze teleportowani do właściciela, czyli do mnie. - wtedy syn Andersa z szybkością światła wykonał ruch do poderżnięcia wrogowi gardła. - O tym nie pomyślałeś, prawda? - Posiadam jeszcze jednego Asa w rękawie. - rzekł po czym wyrwał się białowłosemu i pchnął go o ścianę co poskutkowało uderzeniem się w głowę. - Say bye, bye. W tym momencie można było usłyszeć załamanie się tyłu bariery. Ariana przeraziła się i zaciągnęła nieprzytomnego Waszyngtona za tył tworu smoka ametystowego oraz szafirowego. - Panno Ariano, niech panienka mnie napełni energią. - powiedział wojownik w zbroi Albdanii na co kuzynka córki Irvina skrzywiła się. - Przecież to odbije się na ... - Rób co mówię. - burknął Dracan. -... Boost. Dało się słyszeć odgłos :" Boosto!" na co poprawił się stan bariery. Mężczyzna obserwował wszystko głaszcząc córkę Irvina, ona otworzyła lekko oczy. - Dracan... Pomóż... Mi... - trzy słowa odbiły się w słuchu opiekuna. - Wiesz, że Cię kocham, prawda? - wyszeptał. - Może kiedyś docenisz to, że jestem zobowiązany czuć coś więcej. Bariera załamała się, odpadła pierwsza ręka wojownika, posypały się kable. Nie było już ratunku. Witam wszystkich! Myślę, że napisałem znośnie. Zapraszam do pisania komentarzy i oceniania mojego opowiadania! Pozdrawiam! - Do rogu Lucyfera... - zaklął szpetnie wojownik Albedanii. - Jesteśmy za słabi... Za... słabi... - Nie kłam! - krzyknęła Ariana. - Jesteś silny! Naprawdę silny! Musisz dać radę! Kable wysypywały się tak szybko jak wodospad Niagara, było ich bardzo dużo, ponieważ ręce Dracana w całości były robione z części przeznaczonych dla maszyn, a nie ze specjalnego materiału dla jego gatunku. Twór smoka ametystowego oraz szafirowego powoli podniósł się tworząc ze swojej drugiej dłoni miecz, zaczął szarżować na piekielnego stwora, który raz po raz unikał jego ciosów, ale nie najrzadziej obrywał bardzo mocno. Ariana starała się ciągnąć nieprzytomnego Waszyngtona po głębokim piachu, ale nie dawało to żadnego efektu, ze wściekłości zaczęły z jej oczu lecieć pojedyncze łzy. - Waszyngton! - krzyknęła. - Musisz mi robić to akurat teraz kiedy mamy umrzeć! Wojownik kątem oka spojrzał na kuzynkę Diany, ale nie przerywał boju. Ogromna samica Atandy wyglądała jakby dostała szału, ponieważ miotała ogonem raz w jedną stronę, a raz w drugą. Tymczasem nieprzytomny Lysander leżał pod ścianą, czyli tam gdzie oberwał, a Diana sparaliżowana przez zaklęcie dalej leżała na kolanach zabijaki i oglądała to starcie nie mogąc nic zrobić. - To ja wam mówię, te słodycze były przepyszne! - zachwalała wypieki Dalii Antigone. - Oj tam, oj tam. Lepsze Astarot robi. - odparł charakter od pogody. - Ej... - tutaj odezwała się Diana. - Nie pomagacie mi. - Inez jest jeszcze nie aktywna, a ja nie mam zamiaru naprawiać Dracusia. - Burknęła Antigone oblizując szpony z lukru. - Dalio! - wrzasnęła Diana. - Ruszaj się, nie mamy czasu! Dalia podniosła się niechętnie z miejsca, ale po chwili znowu usiadła. - Nie chce mi się. - powiedziała obojętnie zarazem bawiąc się włosami Antigone, które również były usmarowane od pudrowego lukru. Po paru chwilach można był usłyszeć jęk i przeciągnięcie się, Lysander powoli wstał i otrzepał się jakby nigdy nic. Rozłożył cztery pary skrzydeł, ale anielskich. - Długo mnie coś nie było, technika strasznie poszła do przodu. - Powiedział białowłosy. - Nie, nie wypuszczę Cię dopóki nie uwolnimy twoich przyjaciół i twojej dziewczyny. Zabijaka wytrzeszczył oczy, po czym cofnął się na czerwonym fotelu o cztery stopy. - Co to ma być?! - krzyknął mężczyzna, a chłopak przechylił głowę. - Hybryda. - odrzekł. - Jestem hybrydą. Astarot wpatrzona w osiem śnieżnobiałych, anielskich skrzydeł zamyśliła się. Chciała ruszyć się z miejsca, ale na razie jej kosa nie była potrzebna. - To nie jest twoja dziewczyna? Szkoda, bo całkiem niezła. - rzekł spokojnie anioł po czym zaczął machać rękami przed sługami mężczyzny, na to one zamieniały si w pył i lądowały w postaci węgla na podłodze. - Dobrze synie Andersa, czy czymkolwiek jesteś... - tutaj słowo się urwało. - Nie mów tyle, wydajesz się spragniony. - chłopak z dwukolorowymi tęczówkami uśmiechnął się. - Może trochę święconej wody? - Po moim trupie! - wrzasnął morderca i uruchomił portal znajdujący się na sali. Piach zaczął latać we wszystkie strony, kable, które wcześniej wysypały się zaczęły biec w stronę dziwnego lustra, Ariana krzyknęła przeraźliwie głośno, a Dracan już od dawna stracił drugie ramię, przez co był zmuszony walczyć nogami, ale nie było już czasu. - Naprawdę? - spytał białowłosy unosząc brew. - Oklepane. - Ale wystarczająco dobre by pozbyć się wszystkich twoich sług. - Odparł. Kiedy dziewczyna usłyszała krzyk Dracana wybudziła się pod swoją pospolitą postacią, jedyne co posiadała to skrzydła, które umożliwiały jej dezorientację przeciwnika. - Twoja śpiąca królewna się obudziła. - powiedział anioł. - Naprawdę nie spytasz jej o to? Młody! - Ja już nie wiem co się tutaj dzieje. - powiedziała Diana, której do tej pory kręciło się w głowie. Po chwili zabójca został odesłany do Piekła, a bohaterowie dotarli na arenę. Zastali tam wojownika Albedanii, który nogami próbował przytrzymać się piachu, a jego szyje oplatały nogi kuzynki Diny, która trzymała nieprzytomnego czarnego kota. Kiedy demonica postanowiła podbiec do opiekuna jego porwało aż przed lustro. - Dracan! - Wykrzyknęła, po czym chwyciła nogę tworu smoków. - Damy radę, nie panikuj! - Boję się. - Powiedział cicho. - O Ciebie się boję, że tyle się dla mnie poświęcasz. - Spokojnie! - odparła. - Dla Ciebie zrobię wszystko, pamiętasz? Jedyny procesor wojownika Albedanii zrobił się różowy, na odłamanej stronie jego hełmu pojawił się uśmiech. - To i tak już koniec. - powiedział spoglądając na lustro. - Co ty bredzisz?! - krzyknęła dziewczyna usiłując zaciągnąć Dracana choćby o metr od portalu. - Panicz Lysander został porwany na drugi koniec areny wraz z innymi, nie zdąży nam pomóc. - i tak się działo, anioł został rozpłaszczony jak mucha na drugiej stronie widowiska. - Przecież masz mnie! - Nie dasz rady, jesteś za słaba, a ja nie mam rąk, tylko kable. Nie uda się... - Tutaj Diana go pocałowała, aby przestał gadać, nie wiedziała co ją poniosło. Tydzień później można było ujrzeć twór smoka ametystowego oraz szafirowego z naprawionymi rękami, Waszyngtona zdrowego i wesołego, a Arianę spokojną i zaradną. Dało słyszeć się trzask drzwi, pięć zaklętych osobowości rzuciło pomięty, czarny płaszcz na fotel, za nią natychmiastowo wszedł Lysander, który chciał wszystko wyjaśnić. Dziewczyna weszła zakrążyła dwa kółka po czym skierowała się w stronę swojego pokoju, wojownik Albedanii chwilę obserwował swoją Panią, a po tym bezradnego białowłosego. Diana okrążyła stara szafę i otworzyła drzwi balkonowe, po czym oparła się o nie. - Nawet nie próbuj. - burknęła. Lysander chwycił się za skronie, a wtedy powoli wszedł Dracan. - Który już dzień z tobą nie rozmawia? - spytał wojownik Albedanii. - Już piąty, a jak z tobą? - odparł białowłosy. - Czwarty. Lysander parsknął i otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale wojownik w zbroi Albedanii pokręcił głową na znak, że on chce coś powiedzieć. - Panienko Dalio, wiem, że panienka nie ma zamiaru mnie słuchać, ale proszę dać mi chwilę. - mówił cicho Dracan. - Bałem się. Nigdy w życiu się tak nie bałem. Ten moment był nieunikniony, nie mieliśmy pojęcia co robimy, co będziemy robić, i czy w ogóle przeżyjemy. Przede wszystkim panienka powinna cieszyć się tym, że mamy pojęcie o tym, że Panicz Lysander posiada niezwykłą umiejętność. - Gdybyś nie wzbudził we mnie Inez to już by Cię nie było, sługo. - powiedziała Diana kładąc duży nacisk na słowo "sługa". - Inez pojawia się wtedy jak ktoś mnie zauroczy. Miałeś powód, wydałeś się. - Ale to nie wyjaśnia tego, że musisz być wściekła na mnie. - Rzekł Lysander po czym przybliżył się do córki Irvin'a, która zamieniając się w Astarot o kamiennym wyrazie twarzy osadziła ostrze kosy pod jego szyją, wystraszył się. - Bo tatuś uciekł z aniołkiem. - wyszeptał cichy charakter. - Jest jeszcze coś czego nie wiem? Białowłosy westchnął po czym przymknął oczy. Wokół niego pojawiły się pięć duchów, Każdy z inną parą skrzydeł, lecz ostatni duch nie posiadał ich i był całkowicie rozmazany, wydawał się bardzo senny. Pozostałe duchy uśmiechały się i tryskały żywotnością, jeden z nich posiadał motyle skrzydła, drugi zaś ważkowate, pozostałe demoniczne oraz aniele. Po chwili hybryda z różnorodnymi tęczówkami otworzyła oczy, a podobizny rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. - Prawdziwy Lysander nie istnieje już od dwustu lat. W dziewiętnastym wieku wstąpiłem w jego ciało pod postacią syna Andersa, pozostałe podobizny są moimi braćmi i kuzynami. - Uśmiechnął się, ale smutnie, byle jak. - każdy z nich posiada inny tatuaż, ja go nie mam. Astarot podeszła do syna Andersa i przytuliła go po czym rozpłakała się z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - My... Rozumiemy... Rozumiemy... Cię... - słowa urywały się, ale hybryda wiedziała o co jej chodzi, jego demonica miała w sobie zaklęte pięć sióstr od czasów wczesnych Chrześcijan. Procesory Dracana cały czas w purpurze dawały oznakę zazdrości, a on sam już od dawna siedział na kanapie ze złożonymi rękami na piersi i głową zwróconą w lewo, czyli w okno. Waszyngton cały czas z opatrunkiem na głowie i podbitym okiem siedział tuż obok niego pochłaniając zaskakującą lekturę Stephena King'a pt. " Cmentarz Zwieżąt", a raz po raz spoglądał na zamyślonego Wojownika Albedanii, który ramiona miał poobwijane grubą taśmą. - Mam ochotę na pizzę. - powiedział obojętnie przerzucając kolejną stronę książki. - Ale taką z cukrem pudrem, cukierkami i kremem orzechowym. - To zjedz sobie placek. - odparł dość niskim głosem Dracan. - Zazdrosny o swoją "Panią"? - zachichotał Mały Szatan zamykając książkę. Twór smoka ametystowego oraz szafirowego milczał. - Oj, nie bądź taki jadowity. Chcę pomóc, a już i tak wszystko doszczętnie spierd*liłeś. - Tutaj kot zaniósł się tak głośnym śmiechem, że o mało nie spadł z kanapy. - Nie zakłócaj ciszy, bo komary straszysz. - mruknął Dracan. - Żałuję tego, że nie pogoniłem tego cienia... Wtedy bym zdążył odciągnąć panienkę Dianę od kręgu. Jestem słaby. - Bo nie potrafisz być brutalny. - zakończył rozmowę Waszyngton. - Musisz się nauczyć. Witam! Ta część mi się tak zepsuła, że moja kuzynka czytając ją w moim notatniku łapała się za głowę, ale mam nadzieję, że się podobała. Zapraszam do komentowania i oceniania. Pozdrawiam. Dnia dwudziestego września było wietrznie i deszczowo. Ulice Nowego Yorku zalewała ogromna ilość wody. Wojownik w zbroi Albedanii kończył poranne "kurzenie" stojąc w nie zalanej jeszcze części balkonu. Rozmyślał o przyszłości, jak to wszystko będzie miało wpływ na jego życie. Pogrążony w swoich myślach nie zwracał na nic uwagi aż do usłyszenia otwierających się drzwi balkonowych. - Hej. - usłyszał cichy głos, nie mógł go rozróżnić czy będzie rozmawiał z Arianą czy może swoją właścicielką. - Hej... - odparł jeszcze ciszej spoglądając na wysokie wieżowce, po których spływały pojedyncze krople wody. - Co robisz? - spytał uroczy głosik podchodząc bliżej Dracana. - Palę. - rzucił obojętnie, a jego procesory zmieniły się z koloru ciemnego niebieskiego na szary. Oznaczało to, że jest wszystkiemu obojętny. - Nowy nawyk? - tutaj twór smoka ametystowego oraz szafirowego zorientował się, że nie rozmawia z żadną z demonic rodu Evest, nie miał odwagi się odwrócić, a osoba podeszła jeszcze bliżej owijając swoje drobne ręce w okół jego szyi. - Nieładnie. Dracan nie miał pojęcia co robić, nie wiedział z kim ma do czynienia, a jego ręce dalej były poklejone grubą warstwą taśmy co nie było zbytnio trwałe gdyby zaszła potrzeba jakiejś potyczki. Stał spokojnie trzymając papierosa, jakby osoby za nim w ogóle nie było. - Kim jesteś? - spytał wyrzucając niedopałek z balkonu, ale dalej się nie odwracając. - Receptą na twoją samotność. - odparła dziewczyna bardziej oplatając swoje ręce w okół szyi wojownika Albedanii. - Nie czujesz się porzucony? Nikt Cię nie rozumie, a nawet nie chce wysłuchać. Dracan milczał, a jego procesory powoli zaczynały nabierać barwy jasno różowej, nie wiedział co robi. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Powinieneś mówić co myślisz. Inni nie powinni rozstawiać Cię po kontach. - kontynuowała dziwna osoba, a jej głowo powoli wędrowała na równię głowy tworu smoka ametystowego oraz szafirowego, ale z lewej strony. - Skąd jesteś? - zapytał Dracan, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - Mogę być skąd chcesz. Mówiłam Ci, że jestem twoją receptą na samotność. - odparła dziewczyna. - Jak mam Cię nazywać? - spytał sługa Diany, a jego procesory były już różowe do zenitu. - Nazwij mnie. Twór smoków był już bardzo nakręcony na to by się odwrócić, ale chciał zachować tajemniczość dziwnej osoby. Pomyślał chwilę i powiedział cicho: - Może być "Danielle"? - Jak sobie życzysz. - odparła po czym uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała trzy razy swoje nowe imię. - Może teraz ja powiem coś o sobie? - spytał Dracan. - Nie musisz. Ja wiem o tobie wszystko. - szepnęła mu do ucha tak, że o mało ze zbroi nie wyleciał, bo tak go oczarowała dziwna osóbka. - Mogę Cię komuś pokazać? - Nie. - tutaj dziewczyna wtuliła się w mocarną zbroję tworu smoka ametystowego oraz szafirowego. - Bo zniknę. Dracan zamyślił się, po czym zadał ostatnie pytanie. - A na Ciebie mogę popatrzeć? - Zadał pytanie próbując zahamować swoje emocje. - Nie... - w tym momencie słowa zaczęły się urywać. - Bo... Też... Zniknę. - Rozumiem. - odparł. Usłyszał wtedy trzaśnięcie drzwiami i krótką wymianę słów pomiędzy synem Andersa, a swoja właścicielką. - Idą tu. - powiedział rozglądając się dookoła, ale żeby nie zauważyć Danielle. - Słyszę. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Schowam się i usłyszymy się później. Tutaj wojownik z zbroi Albedanii nie usłyszał istoty w ogóle, zniknęła, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. - Dracan! - usłyszał krzyk z salonu, na początku zdziwił się, że nie woła na niego sługo, więc musiała być naprawdę szczęśliwa. - Chodź do nas! Twór smoków burknął coś pod nosem i wyszedł powolnym krokiem z balkonu zamykając od niego drzwi. Powolnym krokiem skierował się do salonu. - Witaj panienko Dalio. - powiedział. - Witam paniczu Lysandrze. - Oszczędź sobie. - rzekł białowłosy odkładając zielony parasol pod ścianę, procesory Dracana z mocno różowych zrobiły się żółte, ale zaraz po tym szare. Waszyngton siedzący od dawna już na kanapie w dalszym ciągu pochłaniał swoją lekturę, a Ariana siedziała w łazience od dłuższego czasu, twór smoka szafirowego oraz ametystowego odsłonił część hełmu gdzie znajdowały się jego oczy. - Dawno nie widziałam twoich oczu. - powiedziała Diana odkładając torby na blat kuchenny. - Mają to coś. Procesory Dracana znowu przybrały odcień jasnego różu, a on sam się uśmiechnął, ale tego widać nie było. Lysander wyciągnął swój notatnik i na chwile przygryzł końcówkę ołówka, jednak przełamał barierę twórczą i zaczął pisać parę słów, musiał wyładować swoją wenę. - Gdzie byliście? - spytał wojownik Albedanii siadając na kanapie. - Na zakupach. - odparła dziewczyna, a po paru chwilach do mieszkania wszedł czerwonowłosy sługa, lecz w postaci człowieczej, a nie krasnalowatej, dźwigał duże torby. - Castiel, na bok walnij, nie przejmuj się. - rzuciła obojętnie córka Irvin'a opierając się o róg blatu kuchennego. - Dobra. - rzucił obojętnie czerwonowłosy. - Ale ty te graty sprzątniesz. Parę sekund nie słychać było niczego poza obracającymi się kartkami książki Waszyngtona. - Nie chce mi się. - przerwała ciszę Diana. - Dracan, sprzątniesz? Szczere, głębokie oczy wojownika Albedanii spoglądały raz po raz na siaty z zakupami, a raz na swoją panią. Po chwili namysłu wstał bez mówienia i wyszedł z salonu. - Coś mu się stało? - spytał białowłosy, który kończył swoje nowe dzieło. - Przecież zawsze Cię słucha. - Nie mam pojęcia. Może mieć zły dzień, przecież dzisiaj zostawiliśmy go samego w domu od rana, a wczoraj pojechałam po nim jak po bujnej trawie. - odparło pięć zaklętych osobowości. - Rozumiem go. Wieczorem wszyscy ci co mieli wyjść to wyszli, a reszta udała się spać. Dracan, który w zdjętej zbroi stał oparty o suchą już barierkę balkonową, nie mógł zasnąć. Jego duże łapy spoczywały już od dawna, a reszta ciała, prawie całkowicie ludzkiego stała i czekała, aż wojownik Albedanii pójdzie spać. Dręczyło go rozmyślanie, ale tej nocy miał pozostać czujny. Miała bowiem dojść do czegoś nieprawdopodobnie niebezpiecznego. Cześć i czołem macham wam pod stołem! Ta część była dość zwyczajna, ale w następnej postaram się doprawić akcją oraz niespodziewanymi momentami. Zapraszam do oceniania i pisania komentarzy. Pozdrawiam serdecznie. - Pamiętam jeszcze jak Diana stawiała swoje pierwsze kroki... - mówiła Dalia siedząc na kolanach i spoglądając z rozmarzeniem w górę, w białą, pustą przestrzeń. - Byłaś wtedy jeszcze taka urocza i niewinna. - zachichotała Inez, która opierała się o o plecy Nalvy, która kreśliła parę kresek w swoim zeszycie. Astarot uniosła brew odwracając głowę do Diany, która spoglądała na nie wszystkie, lecz od razu powróciła do ostrzenia swojej kosy. - Najśmieszniejszą sytuacją było to jak weszłaś do sali tronowej podczas dyskusji na temat palenia aniołów! Wlazłaś Adeli na głowę i zniszczyłaś przy tym tort, i zwaliłaś cały stół! - zaśmiała się Antigone jedząc lody śmietankowe po czym wafelkiem rzuciła w Nalvę, który uderzył w jej głowę. Nalva nawet nie drgnęła. - To był ubaw... - powiedziała cicho Astarot jednak bez żadnego entuzjazmu. Przez parę sekund trwała cisza jednak przerwał ja nagły wybuch śmiechu Antigone. - Albo pamiętacie jak zwaliła gargulca na głowę Montgomery?! - powiedziała ponownie zanosząc się śmiechem, Inez zaczęła się uśmiechać. - Później był tak zły, że rozwalił całą bramę główną i przez kolejną setkę trwała odbudowa, no nie? To było świetne! - odparła Dalia uśmiechając się po czym zanosząc śmiechem. Diana pstryknęła w palce po czym na trzech najbardziej gadatliwych osobowościach wylądowała kupa śniegu. One krzyknęły z przerażenia i schowały się za Antigone, która osłoniła je przed nagłym atakiem. - Oszalałaś? To tylko żarty! - zaśmiała się nerwowo Dalia, ale Diana spojrzała na nią jak na kogoś, kogo miałaby nie oszczędzić. - Naprawdę... Nalva spojrzała nieśmiało na Astarot, a ona kiwnęła do niej głową. - Jak z was takie śmieszki to opowiedzcie mi coś śmiesznego o sobie. - burknęła Diana opierając rękę na ramieniu fotela okropnie znudzona. - Jesteście coraz bardziej nieznośne. - To dlaczego się nas nie pozbędziesz? - spytała nieśmiało Nalva, a Diana spojrzała na nią łagodnie. Czteroskrzydła powoli wstała z fotela kierując się ku niej. - Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta kochanie - powiedziała córka Irvin'a nie czując gniewu. - Każda z was daje mi nowe jutro. Bez Ciebie na przykład nie czułabym wstydu oraz opamiętania. Astarot odwróciła się i spojrzała na tyłem do niej odwróconą posturę Diany, podniosła brwi, ale gdy chciała coś powiedzieć to akurat właścicielka wszystkich charakterów odwróciła się do niej. - Ty natomiast dajesz mi kamienną twarz oraz powagę. - zaczęła okrążając ją, a po tym zatrzymując się parę centymetrów przy jej twarzy. - Pamiętaj, że też jesteś do czegoś przydatna, mój gońcu. Uśmiechnęła się i zawróciła powoli na tron wskazała palcem na Dalię. - Bez Ciebie Daliusiu, nie miałabym możliwości szczerego śmiania się oraz mówienia kłamstw lub prawdy. - powiedział obiekt westchnień Dracana, a zmienna osobowość uniosła brwi. - Jokerze, nie po to siedzisz w mojej głowie by nic nie robić. Antigone ze śmiechem poklepała zdziwiona Dalię po plecach szepcząc później coś w rodzaju " Mogło być gorzej". - Antigone jest od robienia krzywdy, bez niej nawet nie podniosłabym noża lub nie uruchomiła szponów. - powiedziała ponownie Diana spoglądając na rozczochraną wielbicielkę słodyczy, a ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Inez spojrzała przestraszona na Dianę, jednak po chwili doznała spokoju, że nie może być gorzej niż z innymi. Skierowała swój wzrok na znudzoną czteroskrzydłą. - Do czego ja jestem tobie potrzebna? - spytała, a córka władcy zakazanego rodu uniosła brew. - Chcę wiedzieć. Właścicielka ciała westchnęła i spojrzała na nią jak idiotkę? - Nie wiesz? - spytała nie ukrywając zażenowania. - Mam niewielkie pojęcie. - odparła Panna "majstersztyk" spoglądając w podłogę. - Ale chcę wiedzeć wszystko! Diana zaśmiała się. - Bez Ciebie nie mogłabym kochać mała kretynko... - uśmiechnęła się, a Inez zdziwiła się. - Wszystkie moje uczucia zależą od Ciebie. To czy zakocham się w Lysandrze, Dracanie czy nawet Waszyngtonie jest od Ciebie zależne, to czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek będę zdolna się zakochać również idzie pod twoją opiekę. Nalva spojrzała na Inez jakby widziała samego wielmożnego na stanowisku Szatana. Dalia podrapała się po głowie, a Antigone niczym się nie przejmując zajadała się słodyczami. - No nieźle. - wyszeptała Inez, a Diana poprawiła się na tronie. - Jako moja dama powinnaś decydować rozważnie, pamiętaj o wszystkim co tutaj powiedziałam. - odparła. Po całej dyskusji Inez usiadła na ziemi i porwała się rozmyślaniom, chciała zadecydować o losach swojej siostry, jednak nie wiedziała jak to rozegrać. Nie miała jeszcze pojęcia jak wiele będzie od niej zależne. Cześć i czołem! Powróciłem po ogromnym kawale czasu i mam niewielką nadzieję, że ktoś to jeszcze będzie miał chęć przeczytać! W wakacje moja aktywność wzrośnie, więc proszę się o nic nie martwić! Życzę miłego dnia, nocy czy czegoś tam! Bieg, unik, podskok... Słychać bieg kogoś w zamglonej uliczce... Niewyraźne światło latarni oświetla wysoki budynek mieszczący się na końcu alei... Słychać w pobliżu kota bezlitośnie bawiącego się już swoją nieżywą ofiarą...Wdech, wydech... Sapanie... Czy da radę? Nie ma pojęcia. Jest goniony, zamknięty, nie ma gdzie uciec. Podbiega do ściany i opiera się o nią, modli się by mu odpuściła... Słychać ciche uderzenia łańcucha ciągnącego się po podłodze. On wariuje; szuka wyjścia, choć wie, że go nie znajdzie. Wie, że to koniec, ale nie chce zostać ukarany. Panicznie boi się konsekwencji. Słychać złowieszczy śmiech przemieszany z psychopatyczną chęcią mordu. Powoli osuwa się na ziemię, kuli się w kłębek spoglądając w niebo usiane gwiazdami. Wzdycha. Szepcze coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i chowa głowę pomiędzy nogi, oczekuje ratunku. Słychać wołanie. - Waszyngton! - słychać wołanie, odpowiedzi brak. - Waszyngton! Nie chowaj się! Śmietnik stojący na zakręcie poleciał do przodu odbijając się, On kuli się bardziej. Paraliżuje go strach, a wie, że nie może już korzystać z przemiany, wykorzystał też całą urodę maskującą. Trzęsie się z zimna, zauważa bardzo niewyraźną sylwetkę na końcu ulicy. - Waszyngton! I tak Cię znajdę! - krzyk staje się coraz wyraźniejszy, on powoli rusza się i przykuca spoglądając na niedaleko położone worki ze śmieciami, ma plan. - Jaki sposób kary najbardziej lubisz?! Ja uwielbiam rzutki! Zrywa się cicho do biegu i wciska się pomiędzy śmierdzące odpady aby uniknąć spotkania. Posiada malutką nadzieję, że nie zostanie zauważony. Kroki, jest coraz bliżej. Słychać uderzenie klapy od śmietnika, prawdopodobnie przetrząsa go by odnaleźć swoją ofiarę. - Waszyngton! Nie mam czasu! Muszę jeszcze dopilnować by trzy osoby poznały smak tortur!- jej głos brzmiał melodyjnie, ale on ani drgnął. - Chyba nie chcesz przeciągać mi roboty! Przeszukuje kolejny śmietnik, a w dodatku go przewróciła. On poci się okropnie, w dodatku zaczyna brakować mu tlenu. Kroki są coraz bliższe, w końcu jest możliwe ujrzenie jej butów na wysokim obcasie. Przełyka ślinę, a ona czujnie rozgląda się pomiędzy śmietniskiem. - Waszyngton ostatnia szansa! - zagrzmiała ładując karabin. - Nie mam zamiaru czekać zanim taki tchórz jak ty wyjdzie się pokazać! On ciężko oddycha, a czarne oczy wędrują na punkt, gdzie widać jego szarą bluzę. Zabójczyni uważnie się jej przygląda, a jej ręka zbliża się do niej niewyobrażalnie szybko. Chwyta kawałek materiału, przy czym wyciąga całego zmiennokształtnego. Worki na śmieci upadły nieopodal Waszyngtona, ciemna postać uśmiechnięta chwyta go za gardło. - I mam zgubę! - krzyknęła zadowolona, ale Waszyngton walczy. - Nic ci to nie da kochaneczku, zostaniesz dostarczony jeszcze przed świtem do Adeli i spalony! - Nigdy mnie nie dostarczysz Alomoe! - wołał wściekły czerwonooki. - Przenigdy nie dostarczysz mnie tam żywego! Posłanka Królowej Jaskiń Wiecznego Potępienia śmieje się przeraźliwie, a on miota się jak oszalały. Mroczna postać zaczyna nakładać na niego paraliż, jednakże zmiennokształtny nie daje za wygraną. - Nie oddam się! - wrzeszczał nie przerywając boju. - Nigdy! Wije się jak wąż, jednak to nie wystarcza został zaklęty i zaczyna słabnąć. - I co? Już nie jesteś taki ruchliwy? - śmieje się Alomoe. - Wola walki zniknęła? Jak mi przykro... On przygryza wargę i zaczyna się poddawać, nie wie co go tam spotka, a co gorzej nie wie jak długo tam zostanie. Alomoe odrzuciła go na jeden ze śmietników i zaczęła tworzyć portal do Jaskini z numerem czwartym gdzie oczekiwała ich Adela. Waszyngton nieprzytomnie spoglądał na całe zdarzenie, marzył się mu ratunek. Nagle słychać trzask, jakby spadła rynna, później drugi. Powtarzają się bardzo powolnie, jednak ich częstotliwość wzrasta z każdą sekundą. Następnie słychać przeraźliwy krzyk, jakby kogoś mordowano. Zgrzyt, potem drugi. Alomoe podejrzliwie zerka w stronę zakrętu, Waszyngton dziwi się. Czyżby doczekał się pomocy? Nagle o śmietniki stojące na rogu upada ciało nieprzytomnej zabójczyni, potem drugie, a za nimi kolejne osiem. Mroczna postać odwraca się zszokowana do miejsca, w którym została rzucona jej pomoc, podnosi brew, a później dwie. Zza rogu wychyla się postać wysoka, w zbroi lśniącej jak brylant w świetle nocnej latarni. Waszyngton wytrzeszcza oczy i na jego twarzy widać nieprzytomny uśmiech. - Pomoc. - wyszeptał. - Jestem uratowany. Hełm kieruje się w stronę zaskoczonej służebnicy Królowej Jaskiń Wiecznego Potępienia. Słychać wiele odgłosów "Boost", które mieszają się z ciężkim oddechem jeńca. Ona spogląda na przeciwnika z uniesionymi brwiami. - Pierwszy raz widzę tak dostojna zbroję. - powiedziała bez zastanowienia wyciągając z pochwy zaklętą broń. - Jest naprawdę piękna. Postać w zbroi milczy, nie ma zamiaru się odezwać. Jedynie obserwuje całe zdarzenie. - Wojownicy Albedanii posiadają najpiękniejsze zbroje w całym Piekle. - rzekła Alomoe. - Ale jak widać twoją będę musiała oszpecić. Martwa cisza, wojownik w topazowej zbroi rzuca się do biegu i blokuje natarcie ciemnej postaci. Alomoe wykonuje zamach i uderza w jego hełm mieczem, jej broń natychmiastowo się sypie, a ona przerażona krzyczy. Wojownik wydaje jeden cios, a na odlatuje na daleką odległość. Nie widać dla niej ratunku. - Boli... - wymamrotała zakrywając odruchowo ręką krwawiącą ranę. - Mocno. Posłanka Adeli wyciągnęła niewielkie noże i wykonała niewielkie nacięcia na zbroi wroga, jednak to również nie przyniosło oczekiwanego rezultatu. Broń posypała się. Parę chwil po tym Alomoe została zraniona paręnaście razy szponami i upadła ranna na ziemię. Wojownik obserwował jak jej postać zaczyna się dymić. - Musisz mieć naprawdę mocnego Pana. - wyszeptała. - Musi być naprawdę potężny. On kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia i powoli podszedł do zmiennokształtnego. Postać służebnicy dymiła się jeszcze przez parę minut. - Mam nadzieję następnym razem na godny pojedynek. - rzekła, a jej postać zaczęła świecić. - Zapamiętaj proszę tę ofertę. Zniknęła w dymie, a wojownik w zbroi Albedanii podniósł Waszyngtona, natomiast ten stracił przytomność. Obudził się dopiero na miejscu. Ujrzał przed sobą ogromny tron, a na nim wysoką i piękną dziewczynę. Malachit jej włosów lśnił w ciemnej sali, a róż jej oczu był równy płatkom kwiatów w Ogrodach Dzikich Demonów. Spoglądała na niego obojętnie. Zanim zmiennokształtny skapnął się, że jest trzymany przez postać w zbroi spadł na ziemię. Na to wojownik w zbroi Albedanii pokiwał głową i podniósł go ponownie. - Jest bardzo ruchliwy Dracanie. - powiedziała powoli schodząc z tronu. Jej długa, czarna suknia ciągnęła się za nią po czerwonym dywanie. - Zgadzam się Panienko Antigone. - odparł wojownik, a Waszyngton zaczął się rozglądać ponownie. - Podczas jego ratowania był naprawdę zwinny, ale do czasu. Jest dosyć słaby w walce wręcz. Dziewczyna pogłaskała czerwonookiego po głowie. - Witaj w naszej rodzinie. - powiedziała cichutko gładząc jego czuprynę. - Zapewnię Ci troskę, ciepło oraz godne życie. On uśmiechnął się po czym nieświadomie zasnął. - Proszę odnieś go do sypialni. - Powiedziała piękność odwracając się od swojego sługi. - Reszta zostanie wyjawiona mu później. Musimy dowiedzieć się o nim wiele więcej. - Oczywiście panienko Dalio. - odparł Dracan i zaniósł zmęczonego zmiennokształtnego do sypialni. Tak właśnie Waszyngton trafił pod opiekę zakazanego rodu Evest. Stał się przez następne lata najbardziej cenionym sługą córki Irvin'a zaraz po Dracanie. - "Tego dnia uświadomiłem sobie, że najpiękniejsza znajomość to ta, której nikt się nie spodziewał" - myślał zawsze Waszyngton przypominając sobie o tych chwilach. - "Ta znajomość sprawiła, że zacząłem rozmieć co to znaczy kochać." "Nigdy nie pozostawię was wszystkich, moja rodzino... A przenigdy nie pozostawię samej Diany." Witajcie wszyscy! Tym razem wpadłem na przedstawienie historii Waszyngtona oraz jego dołączenia do rodu Evest! Mam nadzieję, że was nie zanudziłem i z chęcią przeczytacie ten rozdział! Do zobaczenia kiedy indziej! Na ziemi widać notatnik, na którym spoczywa zielony długopis. Jest doszczętnie wypisany. Nieopodal lekko zawiniętych kartek kajecika widać rękę chłopaka, a raczej już mężczyzny. Jego ręka jest dosyć duża w porównaniu z innymi, w dodatku jest naprawdę blada. Wyżej jest widoczny rękaw, całkiem normalny rękaw, jednak stroju wiktoriańskiego. Jest dosyć pomięty, ale dalej elegancki jak na ubiór tej epoki przystało. Jeszcze wyżej widać głowę całkiem ludzkich rozmiarów, nie spuchniętą czy choćby malutką jak główka szpilki. Ta głowa ma oczy, uszy, nos....usta. Jak typowa istota ludzka, jednak jest w niej coś nie tak... Nie, chwila! Tą dziwną rzeczą jest do kogo ona należy! Jest ona własnością syna Andersa, jednego z ocalałych demonów. Nazywają go Lysander, Lysander Thorn i jest jedynym dzieckiem czystej krwi władcy oraz jego kochanki... anielicy Luxi Luminosum, która po niezbyt korzystnym wybryku została zesłana w czeluści piekła i spalona. Zacznijmy od tego dlaczego opowiadam o osobie jaką jest Lysander. Powiedzmy, że nie nazywa się od Lysander, gdyż tak nazywa się jego postać z wieku XIX, którą złapał. Sam syn Andersa nosi godne imię Amen, po wujku egipskim bogu życia i płodności z głową barana. Choć sam Amen nie jest taki jak młodzieniec, którego ciało opanował, jednak z czasem udało mu się dostosować i można by powiedzieć, że kropka w kropkę obaj chłopcy są tacy sami. Obydwoje kochali tworzyć piosenki, śpiewać, a podobnie było z upodobaniami; sam Syn Andersa pokochał króliki w wejściem na ziemię. Demon wyższej rangi zadomowił się w ciele swojej ofiary na dobre, poczuł się jakby był sobą... Nawet zmienił wygląd na samego szlachcica z czasów wiktoriańskich i zapomniał o swoim starym wyglądzie, więc gdyby obydwoje wyszli sobie na spotkanie wyglądali by tak samo. Powróćmy do miejsca gdzie zacząłem. Długopis, który leży na notatniku już dawno stracił tusz, gdyż sam syn Andersa od rana próbował odnaleźć tekst na nową piosenkę. Miał mieć koncert na następny dzień, już wieczorem w swoim Liceum, które miało podbudować relacje wszystkich uczniów oraz zjednoczyć ich; czyli coś w rodzaju wydarzenia zbliżającego wszystkich do siebie. Ranek był pochmurny, więc jedynie połowa promieni słonecznych docierała do skrawka ziemi, na której już od trzech godzin siedział Lysander. Bardzo lubił park niedaleko swojego wieżowca, był oderwaniem od wszystkich samochodów, huku oraz przede wszystkim istot zwanych ludźmi. Brakowało mu widoku gdy był jeszcze pod postacią małego chłopca, kochał wygląd białych i niewinnych królików, które kicały po niewielkiej stodole. Choć nie za bardzo lubił tam mieszkać to od zawsze gardził tym, że ludzi hodują zwierzęta, nawet gdy był demonem i takie rzeczy od początku były mu obce. Westchnął. Spojrzał na niedaleko koło niego zasypiającego Castiela, jego przyjaciela poznanego całkowicie niedawno, czyli dziesięć lat temu podczas gdy spotkał go jako małego oraz nieznośnego bachora. Pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem, że mógł w ogóle kogoś takiego poznać... Wybuchowego, agresywnego oraz cały czas z zapaloną diodą o nazwie: "Riposta na zawołanie". Powrócił powoli do kartki zapisanej do połowy, którą odwrócił parę chwil potem. Uwielbiał pisać wiersze, które były późniejszą inspiracją na pisanie piosenek. Pomyślał o spotkaniu z sprzed paru dni, które odmieniło jego dotychczasowe, spokojne życie. To spotkanie było całkowicie przypadkowe, jakby... Jakby książka z regału przypadkowo spadła mu na głowę i okazała się tą, której szukał od bardzo dawna. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, że może to być nowa nadzieja. Nowa nadzieja na znalezienie kogoś na miejsce przyjaciół. - Od was zależy całe moje życie... - wyszeptał ponownie sięgając po wypisany długopis i chowając go do kieszeni. - Moi nowi przyjaciele... Jedynie przyjaciele? Zawsze powtarzał sobie to pytanie od tych parunastu dni. Choć były to zaledwie całkowicie przypadkowe dwa tygodnie to poczuł się jakby miał z nimi coś wspólnego, jakby naprawdę znał ich całe wieki. Naprawdę zaufał cały czas zazdrosnemu wojownikowi w zbroi Albedanii, który chronił swoją malachitowowłosą piękną panią i miał nadzieję, że kiedyś odwzajemni jego niespełnione uczucia. Jedynie marzył. Zdążył zaprzyjaźnić się z kuzynką demonicy z zakazanego rodu oraz jej niespełnionym obiekcie westchnień, zmiennokształtnym Waszyngtonie, który jak było widać również zaczyna czuć coś do swojej Pani. - "Mam nadzieję, że wasze marzenia się spełnią." - pomyślał wpatrując się w parę szarych na niebie chmur. - " Widzę jak bardzo zabiegacie o względy innych, ale oni jedynie śmieją się z waszych prób... Wasza wiara jest naprawdę wytrzymała, a bycie spontanicznymi to wasz urok". Castiel dalej drzemał, jakby nigdy nic. Był spokojny, lecz jednak jutrzejszy dzień miał zadecydować o wszystkim. Wszyscy musieli jutro liczyć na tajemniczą zjawę, która pojawiła się nieoczekiwanie na plecach Dracana. To śmieszne nieprawdaż? Reszta dnia minęła spokojnie, nic szczególnego nie stało się. Wszyscy ułożyli się do snu poza Synem Andersa oraz wojownikiem Albedanii, oczekiwali podjęcia decyzji. Witajcie! Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłem was aż tak bardzo i nie zjecie mi kciuków! Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba i przeczytacie, chociażby jedna osoba, może dwie... Zapraszam do komentowania oraz oceniania. Do zobaczenia w kolejnych częściach, pozdrawiam Azuma. Ariana spojrzała na Dianę ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Nie martw się. Gorzej już być nie może. - powiedziała udając entuzjazm, nigdy nie była tak przygnębiona. - Ktoś na pewno ... musi po nas przyjść. Strażniczka Bramy Chaosu uniosła z wysiłkiem głowę, po czym powolnie uniosła wzrok. Po jej twarzy spływał pot pomieszany na nieszczęście z krwią. - Nadzieja zawsze umiera ostatnia... - wyszeptała słabo po czym rozejrzała się po czarnym pokoju. - Jest ta minimalna szansa. Kuzynka demonicy zakazanego rodu zaczęła z całej siły szarpać łańcuchy do których przyczepione były wszystkie jej kończyny, jednak nie dało to żadnego efektu. Ugrzęzły w pustej, ciemnej przestrzeni bez żadnej pomocy, w dodatku zakute w niezniszczalne kajdany. Czyż to nie piękne? Diana westchnęła po czym zaczęła oddychać jeszcze ciężej niż wcześniej, to trwało już od trzech dni. Choć cały czas był tam zatrzymany to było do da nich jak wieczność, niekończąca się męka, jedynie smutek oraz ostatnie, pojedyncze łzy. - Dracan? - jedno słowo wydobyło się z ust czteroskrzydłej. - Czy wróci? Milczenie. - Nie wiem. - odparła Ariana. - Nie mam pojęcia. - Lysander? - spytała ponownie córka Irvin'a. - Może on...? Kolejna chwila milczenia. Czyżby nie było nadziei? - Waszy... Nie. Moru? Proszę powiedz, że Moru. - Jest w drugiej sali. - rzekła kuzynka córki Irvin'a, po czym spojrzała w górę jakby coś miało spaść w sufitu. - Prawdopodobnie pozbawili go zbroi. Czteroskrzydła zaklęła szpetnie. - Nie trać zimnej krwi. - wyszeptała Ariana. - To wszystko jest kwestią czasu. Chwila milczenia. Troszeczkę za długa jak na Strażniczkę Bramy Chaosu. Czyżby...? - Diana!!! - słychać przeraźliwy krzyk władczyni czasu, ostatnia jej osobowość wyparowała, więc została jedynie ona sama, bez żadnych emocji poza... sarkastycznym poczuciem humoru. - Jeszcze się trzymam... - słychać cichutki zlepek słów. - Jeszcze... Od czego się zaczęło? Nie ma żadnego problemu, już opowiadam. Powróćmy do nocy z 20 na 21 września, jedynymi obserwatorami pozostali Syn Andersa oraz wojownik Albedanii. - Więc Danielle... - tak rozpoczęła się rozmowa pomiędzy istotą pochodzenia nieznajomego oraz Dracanem. - Wszystko co wymyślę na temat Twojej osoby stanie się prawdą? - Oczywiście. - odparła duszyczka opierając się o jego plecy. - Masz jakieś pomysły? Po chwili zastanowienia pomocnik Diany skinął głową na znak, że ma całą głowę nowych myśli do zrealizowania. - Słucham wszystkiego co wymyślisz mój Panie! - zachichotała Danielle, natomiast Dracan szeroko się uśmiechnął. - Każde Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. - Pomimo tego, że nie mogę Cię zobaczyć chciałbym abyś pomagała mi chronić panienkę Dianę. - odparł po czym spojrzał na barierkę balkonową. - Również chciałbym abyś w miarę możliwości pomagała mi w codziennych obowiązkach. Oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej radosny. - Nie ma problemu! - zawołała radośnie po czym oświadczyła, że się uśmiecha. - To dobrze. - odparł sługa córki Irvin'a po czym skierował wzrok na podłogę przed sobą. - Chciałbym poprosić Cię o jedną rzecz. - Mów śmiało. - rzekła duszyczka gładząc swojego przyjaciela po głowie. - Wszystkie Twoje prośby zostaną wysłuchane... Ale nic erotycznego. Wojownik Albedanii zaśmiał się, choć nie było widać to rumienił się. Był zadowolony z towarzystwa "recepty na jego samotność". - Chciałbym abyś wejrzała w głębię mojego serca. - powiedział a Danielle zdziwiła się co nie mało. - Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje w jego głębi. - To dosyć dziwna prośba, ale spełnię ją bez wahania. - wyszeptała po czym jej ręce pobiegły w stronę miejsca, w którym znajdowało się serce podopiecznego. - Zależy czy tego naprawdę chcesz. Wahanie. - Chcę! - odparł pewny jak jeszcze nigdy. - Chcę znać prawdę. - Na życzenie. - powiedziała po czym jej ręka centralnie zniknęła w klatce piersiowej właściciela. - Lucerna veritatis aperire hunc Cor eius secreta cognoscendi omnes oculi ictu! Tabescet in omne tempus et in abscondito reliquiaeque imo memoriam memoria Moru Deus universae conditor veritatis! Justitia coram revelare cordis eius! Zaklęcie wypowiedziane w języku łacińskim przeniosło ich oboje przed serce wojownika Albedanii, które mieściło się w środku jego niewyraźnej podobizny. Postać Danielle była okropnie zamazana, więc Dracan i tak nie mógł nic zobaczyć. Jedynie niewyraźny uśmiech. - Przed tobą stoi brama prawdy. - rzekła po czym poszybowała w stronę źródła życia sługi Diany. - Jeżeli zechcesz możesz zobaczyć co mieści się w środku. Dracan całkowicie pozbawiony zbroi, jedynie biedaczek w samych slipach podszedł do swojego serca wahając się czy jeszcze nie zawrócić, ale powiedział sobie w duchu, że się nie podda. - Chcę zobaczyć co mieści się w środku. - wypowiedział stanowczo. - Danielle, proszę otwórz moje serce. Odpowiedzią był ukłon. W oka mgnieniu serce wojownika Albedanii otwarło się, a w jego środku widoczna była postać jakiejś kobiety przywiązana niewielkimi, różowymi sznurami do źródła życia. Uśmiechała się owinięta w czarną szatę. - Rozpoznajesz ją? - spytała duszyczka szybując nieopodal żywego silnika. - To wszystko jest takie... oczywiste. - powiedział spoglądając i powoli kładąc rękę na policzku dziewczyny. - To przecież Diana. Uśmiech, lecz jednak nieszczery. - To wszystko? - spytał nie spuszczając ze wzroku uśmiechniętej twarzy jego Pani. - Oczekiwałem czegoś... więcej. Boli. Auć. Danielle poczuła ból w klatce piersiowej. Ściska ją. - Danielle? - rzucił jedynie słowo, a ona poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. - To wszystko? Nie odpowiedziała, choć nie wiedział to z jej oczu płynęły pojedyncze łzy. - Danielle... - spojrzał na rozmazaną postać. - Coś się dzieje? Ruch głową na znak, że nic się nie dzieje. Trzyma się miejsca gdzie znajduje się jej serce. Zaczyna boleć coraz bardziej. Uśmiecha się przez łzy. - Wracajmy. - powiedział, jednak zamiast powrotu doczekał się braku reakcji. - Wracajmy, Danielle. Dusić to w sobie, czy nie? - Danielle! - słychać wołanie. - Zaprowadź mnie do wyjścia, bardzo Cię proszę! Jutro mam ciężki dzień! Ona już nie chce, chce powiedzieć prawdę... Teraz! - Jutro muszę poukładać pranie, pozmywać naczynia w dodatku obiecałem, że pomogę panience Dianie przy zakupach, a moje dzisiejsze zachowanie raczej nie zostanie pominięte. - nie da rady. musi to wykrzyczeć. Jego słowa już nie dają jej spokoju. - W dodatku Lysander zaplanował... - Przestań! - wrzasnęła z bólu. - Przestań już wykonywać wszystko co powie Ci tak głupia dziewucha! - Danielle...? - wyszeptał z przerażeniem Dracan cofając się. - Cały czas "Panienka Diana", "Panienka Diana"! Do k*rwy nędzy! Nie dam rady! Muszę to w końcu Ci powiedzieć! - wykrzyczała powoli upadając. - Nie chcę już dłużej tak żyć! Milczenie, on przerażony cofa się. - Obserwowałam Cię o wielu stuleci Dracan! - słychać jej krzyk pomieszany z rozpaczą. - Obserwowałam! Ale ty... Ty... Ty w ogóle mnie nie zauważałeś! Dezorientacja, nie miał gdzie uciec. - Nie chciałeś mnie posłuchać! Ale ja tak wiele razy mówiłam Ci że... że... Że to wszystko jest kłamstwem! - to już prawie koniec, już niedługo... - Co niby? - słychać było niewyraźny głos. Wdech... Wydech... Teraz jest szansa, że wszystko wykrzyczy. Na jednym tchu. - Lysander jest kłamstwem, moja obecność jest kłamstwem, uczucia Diany są kłamstwem... Zakazany ród... też jest kłamstwem!!! Byłeś cały czas okłamywany! Upadł na kolana, z jego oczu zaczynają płynąć łzy... ze wściekłości oczywiście. Komu wierzyć? - Przestań... - słychać "Boost!" - Przestań... Ona spogląda na niego, jej postać zaczyna być wyraźna. Jej nogi i stały się już widoczne. - Błagam... Dracan... Byliśmy ze sobą jeden raz... - powiedziała błagalnie. - Nie musisz... - Przestań łżeć!!! - wykrzyknął mieszając wszystkie swoje emocje po czym zaczął biec. - Przestań łżeć! Widać już jej całą sylwetkę poza twarzą. Ona leży, nie może się podnieść. - Zatrzymaj się...! Proszę... - nędzna prośba, nic bardziej go nie śmieszyło. - Ja nie skłamałam... - Zaufałem Ci, zaufałem! - słychać krzyk, ostatnie sekundy. - Zaufałem!!! Twarz jest wyraźna, to twarz dziecka. Twarz zapłakanego dziecka. Długie, lśniące włosy, szare oczy oraz niebieska sukienka. Poszarpana, zniszczona, ale nadal piękna. - Stój. Już od dawna stał w miejscu. Obejrzał się. Ujrzał postać Diany. - Zatrzymaj się. - łagodny głos roznosi się po przestrzeni. Z jego oczu leciały łzy. Dlaczego wtedy? - Jesteś okropny. - słychać szept. - Naprawdę okropny. Dlaczego...? No dlaczego w tamtym momencie? - Dziecko, to jedynie dziecko, które wyjawiło Ci prawdę. - słychać głos. - A ty chciałeś zrobić mu krzywdę. Upadł na kolana. To koniec. - Nieładnie. - ktoś poklepał go po głowie... chwila... - Naprawdę nieładnie. To nie jest ręka Diany! Słychać śmiech, to iluzja! - Dracan! Uciekaj!!! Nie zdążył. Witajcie! Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Ktokolwiek to przeczyta mam nadzieję, ze chociaż oceni lub skomentuje. Dzisiaj prawdopodobnie dołączę drugą część, jednak nie jestem cudotwórcą... Życzę wam miłego dnia, do zobaczenia w kolejnych częściach! - Naprawdę myślałaś, że zdążysz uratować ich wszystkich? - spytał wysoki mężczyzna w pięknej, złotej zbroi. - To takie śmieszne... Odpowiedzią było milczenie. Zbyt było jej wstyd. - Naprawdę nie mogłaś poprosić choćby syna Andersa? Lysander jest demonem wyższej rangi i na pewno zgodziłby się nam pomóc bezinteresownie. - zaczęła wysoka oraz smukła kobieta. Jej włosy były koloru błękitnego. - Jesteś przecież ja jego posłanie. Westchnęła. Naprawdę musi dalej znosić ich denerwujące uwagi? - A ten Twój sługa, ten nędznik... - zaczął ktoś kto chlubił się swoją władzą. - Choć tatuś sprawił Ci go aż z Albedanii to nici z niego pożytku. - Ba! - wykrzyknął niewielki staruszek. - Wysoki jak brzoza, a głupi jak koza! Dał się zwieść pułapce Adeli. Co za chodząca porażka... Gorąca dyskusja toczyła się pomiędzy największymi osobistościami w Komnacie Ciemnego Końca, choć wszyscy zostali porwani to nie tracili swojego potencjału. Po innych można śmiało powiedzieć, że byli mocni jedynie w gębie. - Nie słuchaj ich. - wyszeptał jeden z uwięzionych wojowników Albedanii. - Dracan nie jest aż taki... naiwny. Przecież jest wychowankiem samej córy rodu Blackburn! - Taaa... - powiedziała Diana nerwowo kierując wzrokiem na usadowionego nieopodal niej Waszyngtona, który biedny był skuty wszędzie, ale podobnie jak każdy. Niektórych nawet wiązano łańcuchami aby utrudnić im ucieczkę. Córka Irvin'a została przywieszona najniżej, jednakże nie potraktowano ją jakoś specjalnie. Kajdany jedynie więziły jej ręce i nogi, a hełm przykrywał jedynie oczy oraz górę głowy. Można było śmiało stwierdzić, że jest potraktowana jak VIP. Lysandera z nimi nie było, pozostał potraktowany o wiele gorzej, a w dodatku został odcięty. Nie było w żaden sposób się z nim porozumieć. - Panienko Blackburn! Czyżby panienka w ogóle nas słuchała? - ktoś zagaił rozmowę, jednak nie dało to przez niego oczekiwanego efektu. Czteroskrzydła w dalszym stopniu milczała. - Panienko rodu biedoty! Niech panienka nam odpowie! Dlaczegóż to pański ojciec założył rodzinę, choć w ogóle nie potrafi o nią zadbać?! - takie zaczepki podnosiły jej ciśnienie, nie znosiła tego, że choć rodzina Evest była bardzo niewielka to była wyśmiewana. Każda mniejsze rodzina była uznawana za biedną, choćby posiadała wielki majątek to i tak wszyscy jej członkowie byli traktowani jako wyrzutki. W dodatku tajemnica rodu Evest ukrywała się pod nazwą Blackburn i nikt nie miał pojęcia o jej potędze. To było utrzymywane w tajemnicy od początków terroru diabłów, od samych początków starożytnego Rzymu gdy na świat przyszła pierwsza córka Irvin'a, a nazywała się ona prostym, ziemskim imieniem; Lori. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli trzask i nastała długa cisza. Do pomieszczenia wszedł jakiś młodzian, a za nim dwóch kolejnych jeńców. Potem weszli strażnicy i każdego z nich owinęli w ogromne ilości łańcuchów oraz przypięli każdą możliwą kończynę do ściany. Wszyscy zdziwili się, ponieważ nikogo jeszcze tak mocno nie potraktowano jak ich. Po odejściu strażników zaczęła się ponowna dyskusja, jednak o wiele cichsza i przekazywana szeptem. Dotyczyła nowych jeńców. - Kim oni są? - wypytywał każdy kiedy był zdolny dowiedzieć ich pozycję. - To pewnie demony z Rodzin Królewskich! - wykrzykiwał co trzeci zapytany w nadziei, że jego przypuszczenia są prawdziwe. - Coś ty! To na pewno ostatnie pełnokrwiste demony! - upierali się jeszcze inni. I tak przez następne dwie godziny, aż w końcu jeden z nich przemówił bassem "Dosyć!". Wszyscy wystraszeni wstrzymali oddech jedynie biedna córka założyciela zakazanego rodu wyobrażała sobie ich wygląd. Najzabawniejsze było to, że jeden z nich był tuż przy niej. - Uszy więdną jak tacy kretyni mówią o nas w taki śmieszny sposób! - wykrzyknął drugi, a pierwszy uśmiechnął się szeroko. Trzeci nadal milczał. Atmosfera zrobiła się napięta, nikt nie odezwał się już przez długi czas, a każda osobowość Diany dyskutowała sobie w najlepsze, jakby nigdy nic. Podobnie było z Lysandrem. - Marcon! Odłóż w końcu ten durny notes! - krzyknął niedaleko stojący jego kuzyn o skrzydłach anielskich. Był zawiedziony postawą swojego dobrego przyjaciela. - Arun, daj mu spokój. - wypowiedział w pełni spokojny Eru, który nie odrywał wzroku od swojego brata bliźniaka, który posiadał skrzydła motyle. - Noru to w ogóle nie wie po co tu się znalazł! - zaprotestował Arun. - Nie dość, że nic nie robi to jeszcze wyżerł całe zapasy! Narcyz pałaszował swój miód , natomiast ważka spojrzał na niego jak na debila. - Naprawdę mi nie pomagacie panowie. - odezwał się umieszczony w klatce prawdziwy i oryginalny białowłosy. Był on z czasów teraźniejszych, lecz jego istnienie było zakłamane. - Właśnie dlatego chcę ich pogonić żebyś się obudził, ale nie ma kto iść! Sam nie dam rady! - powiedział zrezygnowany anioł i usiadł na ziemi. Lysander po chwili myślenia wypowiedział parę słów, które nimi wstrząsnęły: - Skoro sami nie potraficie sobie poradzić z ciałem właściciela to dlaczego nie dopuścicie jego samego? Bardzo chętnie wyszedłbym z tej klatki jeżeli byłaby taka możliwość. - nigdy nie widzieli go tak pewnego siebie. Był to szok dla niego jak dla nich samych, zaskoczył samego siebie, że w ogóle udało się mu to wypowiedzieć. Chwila milczenia. Martwa cisza. - W końcu bycie spontanicznym bardzo się teraz przyda. Choć nie jest to w moim guście to ta chwila jest najodpowiedniejszą aby zrobić krok do przodu. - Noru aż upuścił garnek z miodem z wrażenia. - Co o tym sądzicie panowie? - Co się z nim stało do cholery?! - wrzasnął przerażony Arun. Na tym stanęło, ponieważ Lysander uniósł brew i zaczął bacznie przyglądać się zamazanemu obrazowi, który widzieli przez oczy Amen. Widok jaki zobaczyli był wstrząsający. Witajcie wszyscy! Dzięki za przeczytanie! Będę musiał nauczyć się samego charakteru Lysandera, ponieważ aż tak dobrze go nie znam, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będę aż tak kaleczył jego roli. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Życzę miłego dnia! Przed nimi rozpościerał się widok ogromnych rozmiarów jeziora lawy. Syn Andersa na widok zbiornika dostał ciarek na plecach, poczuł po raz pierwsze czym jest uczucie strachu o własne życie, oraz o żywot innych swoich bliskich. Miał na tyle siły aby unieść głowę, więc mimo wielkiego wysiłku udało się mu to uczynić. Otworzył szerzej oczy aby lepiej dostrzec rozmazany obraz, jednakże przez najbliższe paręnaście minut nie dawało to żadnego skutku. Obraz wirował jak na ogromnej kolejce górskiej, i nic nie zwiastowało, że w końcu to uczucie ustanie. W końcu zauważył smukłą sylwetkę jakiejś kobiety. Poruszała się ona z gracją w jego kierunku, a im bliżej się znajdowała tym więcej elementów był w stanie dostrzec białowłosy. Demon wyższej rangi ujrzał spokojną minę kobiety w nieco podeszłym wieku, której ciało było przyodziane w piękną i połyskująca czarna suknię z naszytymi na nią drogimi kamieniami szlachetnymi po bokach. Wyżej kreacja była przyozdobiona haftami smoków z włosów z grzywy jednorożca, które za każdym razem lśniły się wieloma kolorami kiedy kobieta robiła krok do przodu. Jej włosy były w kolorze krwisto czerwonym upięte w wysokiego koka, natomiast oczy miały barwę ciemniejszą niż pióra najstarszych kruków znajdujących się w piekle. Dama widząc to, że młodzieniec ocknął się nie kryła swojego entuzjazmu, więc na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Przerażeni tym widokiem bracia Lysandra dostali drgawek, a jeden z nich spanikowany zaczął błagać o pomoc, lecz Marcom uspokoił go zapewniając, że doskonale sobie poradzą i w tym momencie trzeba zachować zimną krew. Po paru chwilach milczenia wirowanie ustało, natomiast Syn Andersa doskonale rozpoznał kobietę, która w tej chwili dokładnie przyglądała się jego zmęczonej twarzy. Jej usatysfakcjonowanie tym, że tortury na hybrydzie przebiegają zgodnie z planem objawiało się zarumieniona twarzą, której Lysander bał się jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. W końcu kobieta wymówiła jakieś niezrozumiałe dla niego słowo i zwracając głowę w prawo ujrzała na swoim ramieniu duszę jednego z pokrzywdzonych zwierząt. Wyszeptała do niego parę słów, po czym ono zniknęło w smudze szarego dymu. - Przeprowadzanie na tobie tortur jest jak dotychczas najbardziej zajmującą rozrywką, w której miałam zamiar uczestniczyć. - rzekła dama dotykając swoim paznokciem brody młodzieńca, który z obrzydzeniem się w nie wpatrywał. - Wkrótce ten cyrk się skończy... Moje sługusy... - wyszeptał demon wysokiej rangi, lecz kobieta od razu przyłożyła mu palec do ust aby przestał mówić. - Nie przemęczaj się Lysandrze Issaconie. Czeka Cię tutaj jeszcze wiele niespodzianek, które mogą sprawić, że twój marny żywot zakończy się szybciej niż myślisz. Ciesz się, że to właśnie ja Adela decyduje bezpośrednio o Twoim losie. - postać posłała mu tajemniczy uśmiech po czym oddaliła palec od ust białowłosego. Jej sylwetka zaczęła oddalać się od młodzieńca w powolnym tempie. Chłopak chciał otworzyć usta aby coś powiedzieć, jednak nie miał na tyle sił aby to uczynić. Zakrztusił się, po czym zawstydzony własną słabością spuścił głowę, jednak spojrzał jeszcze kątem oka na oddalającą się władczynię Jaskiń Wiecznego Potępienia. Posłał Adeli spojrzenie pełne nienawiści, które i tak z pewnością nie zrobiło na niej wrażenia. Tymczasem w głowie demona wyższej rangi trwała burzliwa dyskusja na temat tego co mają teraz uczynić. Bliźniacy Eru i Noru chcieli aby jako pierwszy w ciało białowłosego demon, a potem anioł, zaś na samym końcu oni. Zarozumiały białoskrzydły protestował aby to on z bratem dopiero mają przeobrazić się w syna Andersa jako ostatni, a że pierwsi mają być ważka i motyl. Trwało to dobre paręnaście minut, zanim Lysander obmyślił plan wykonania ucieczki. Choć nie był on idealny to na tą chwilę powinien okazać się skuteczny. Wyjął z kieszeni swoich spodni notatnik, oraz stary ołówek i z ogromną dokładnością zaczął rozrysowywać swój pomysł. Nie zyskał jednak uwagi pozostałych osobowości Amen. Było na to za późno. Tymczasem na sali pełnej najróżniejszych osobistości z Piekła panowała martwa cisza. Nowi jeńcy okazali się być tak wielką sensacją, że niektórzy niewolnicy próbowali przyglądać im się nawet z najwyższych pozycji gdzie byli uwięzieni. Niczym się nie wyróżniający trzej mężczyźni, nawet nie przypominający wyglądem demonów. Waszyngton spoglądał na nich sparaliżowany strachem, a jego przerażone spojrzenie nie dawało spokoju nawet Arianie, która wisząc do góry nogami miała zakutą każdą część ciała. Martwiła się o stan zmiennokształtnego bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny i była w stanie nawet oddać za niego życie. - M... - mała dziewczynka starała się odczytać runy z ramienia jednego z dopiero co sprowadzonych niewolników, jednak sprawę utrudniało jej ustawienie. Była przekręcona na prawo, zaś napis umiejscowiony był po lewej stronie. Z czasem na całą salę zabrzmiał bass: - Ktokolwiek z tutaj zebranych ma kontakt z kimś spoza tej zasranej wieży niech się z nim skontaktuje! Może to być nawet najbardziej cherlawy sługa, byle by był w stanie wydostać nas stąd w jednym kawałku! Jak widzę takie przybłędy jak wy w idealnym położeniu do ucieczki to nie mam nawet ochoty wyobrażać sobie was na pozycjach godnych władców Piekła! - tą mową jeden z mężczyzn tak bardzo rozwścieczył jednego z jeńców, że prawie zerwał łańcuchy. Jeden z mężczyzn widząc tą scenę od razu uśmiechnął się szeroko usatysfakcjonowany swoim działaniem. To był jego plan, aby pod ktoś pod wpływem emocji zaczął wyrywać się i spowodował jakąś zamieszkę. W tym przypadku udało mu się wyprowadzić z równowagi króla Jeziora Ciemnej Aury słynącego z gorącej głowy. Władca zaczął się rzucać i wykrzykiwać wszystkie znane mu przekleństwa. W końcu strażnicy zareagowali i wyprowadzili rozwścieczonego monarchę z sali, po czym zapanował jeszcze większy chaos dzięki któremu dziewczynka zdołała odszyfrować runy z ramienia jednego z jeńców. - Moru Deus! - wykrzyknęła, a wszyscy nagle pobladli. Dziewczynka zadowolona ze swojego czynu nie miała pojęcia jak wielką głupotę popełniła. Postać mężczyzny rozświetliła się dzięki czemu oswobodziła ona oczy Diany, która akurat pod swoją naturalną postacią przejrzała na oczy kto się koło niej znajduje. Znajdowała się tuż koło boga, który dzięki małej dziewczynie przeszedł w swoją ojczystą postać. Wojownicy całkowicie zajęci rozwścieczonym monarchą nie zwrócili uwagi na Moru, którego włosy zmieniły się w płonące złoto, a oczy ciemne i puste. W jednej chwili od ściany oderwały się łańcuchy, a ogromna ilość skał wyleciała w powietrze. Diana przerażona tym widokiem próbowała skulic się aby nie zostać zraniona przez eksplozję, jednak od razu została wystrzelona w górę i zraniona w głowę. Waszyngton próbował wyrwać się z tego aby pomóc swojej Pani, lecz nic to nie dało. Ciało rannej demonicy poturlało się pod nogi jednego ze sługusów wysoko postawionych władców Piekła, który wystraszony oglądał całe zajście. Od razu po tym do sali wpadł wojownik Albedanii, którego Ariana poznała od razu. Jego zbroja w odcieniu topazu połyskiwała w ciemnościach, a on uważnie przyglądał się Moru. Jednym ruchem wykonał nacięcie na ciele boga, po czym on upadł nieprzytomny. - Dracan! O mój Lucyferze! Dracan!!! Tutaj! - Twór smoka szafirowego oraz ametystowego podniósł ciało mężczyzny, po czym spojrzał zdziwiony na otaczających go ludzi. Każdy z nich był dumny i błagał o pomoc, lecz on nawet się tym nie wzruszył, a gdy ujrzał ciało Diany to nawet go nie podniósł. Ariana widząc jego obojętność zaczęła krzyczeć i się szamotać, a Waszyngton ujrzał w jego oku nieznany dotychczas blask. Nie był to wojownik Albedanii, którego znał dotychczas. - Jestem naprawdę zawiedziony jego postawą! Stanął po stronie Adeli! Cóż za pazerna zdrada! - wykrzyknął jeden z wielu monarchów, a po policzku kuzynki córki zakazanego rodu spłynęła łza. Nie chciała wierzyć w to co widzi. Po tym Dracan jakby nic wyszedł z sali i pozostawił ją zamkniętą. Przez następne godziny zabierano kolejnych jeńców, a sługa Diany nawet nie reagował na wołania ze strony innych osobistości. Był nieobecny. Całkowicie zaślepiony magią Adeli. Witam was bardzo serdecznie po długiej przerwie! Mam nadzieję, że znajdą się osoby, które z chęcią przeczytają nowy rozdział i z pewnością spełni ich wymagania. Życzę wam wszystkiego co najlepsze, wesołych świąt! Demonicom czas w pustej przestrzeni ciągnął się nieubłaganie, a ich cierpienie stawało się silniejsze z każdą chwila uświadomienia sobie, że będą musiały poradzić sobie same. Ariana uważnie przyglądała się ciemnemu krukowi, który krążył w okół nich jakby wyczekiwał ich śmierci. To głupie stworzenie nie miało pojęcia a jakie sposób demony mogą umierać, po prostu płonęły, więc nici by było z fantastycznego posiłku. Uczucia bezsilności dodawały te obrzydliwe kajdany. Z pewnością był jakiś sposób aby je zerwać, chociażby obluzować, ale w tej chwili dziewczęta nie miały możliwości aby to uczynić. To ptaszysko od razu mogłoby polecieć do jednego ze strażników i wykrakać co w tym momencie dzieje się w ich sali. Pięć zaklętych osobowości osłabione nie miało zielonego pojęcia co zrobić, ale Nalva próbowała kreślić cokolwiek na całkowicie porysowanej kartce. Szanse na ratunek były znikome, a wybudzenie Inez nie wchodziło w grę. Tymczasem Lysander powoli wydostawał się z klatki wykorzystując nieuwagę reszty braci Amen. Kłódka lekko zaskrzypiała, a kraty u góry otworzyły się. Chłopak wymknął się niepostrzeżenie z klitki i wyminął burzliwie dyskutujące osobowości, po czym uważnie spojrzał przez oczy białowłosego. Miał szansę na przerwanie łańcuchów, póki nikt nie zauważy jego nieobecności z klatce. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem powolnie rozkładając parę kartek uważając aby za mocno nie szeleścić. Rozpoczęła się organizacja planu A. A w zupełnie innych okolicznościach rozgrywała się rozmowa Castiela oraz Armina, którzy pluli na siebie jadem nawet podczas ustalenia planu. Czerwonowłosy nie został wzięty za sługę, i pozostał w świecie doczesnych wraz z Arminem, który jako zwyczajny człowiek nigdy nie miał okazji być w Piekle. Ba! Nawet nigdy jeszcze nie widział Lysandera rozpościerającego wszystkie skrzydła. Był inaczej mówiąc nieobeznany w tych sprawach, ale jako jedynemu Castiel mógł zaufać. - ...Ale twoim zdaniem dobrym wyjściem jest takie po prostu wejście przez portal, kulturalne przywitanie się i odebranie Lysandra? Ty wiesz do jasnej cholery co w ogóle bredzisz?! - krzyknął na niego pełen negatywnych emocji. Brak obecności syna Andersa niejednokrotnie przyprawiła go o niepotrzebne podnoszenie głosu oraz nerwowe ruchy. - W taki razie jak jesteś takim utalentowanym strategiem to po prostu sam mi coś zaproponuj. Zawalam już trzeci z rzędu tydzień nauki, rodzice oderwą mi łeb jeżeli się dowiedzą co naprawdę robię. Sługa spiorunował go wzrokiem. Armin jedynie lekko uniósł kąciki ust i z rozłożonymi rękoma wpatrywał się na niego aż do momentu kiedy z konsoli wydobył się dźwięk przegranego poziomu. Niezbyt zadowolony tym faktem Armin westchnął po czym wznowił grę. Castiel machnął na niego ręką. Czerwonowłosy był zirytowany postawą czarnowłosego. Wiedział, że sam nic nie zdziała, bo będzie zbyt wiele ryzykować, dlatego chciał nakłonić chłopaka do chociaż niewielkiego wysilenia szarych komórek. Po paru minutach ciszy oraz gryzmolenia na pierwszym lepszym papierze planu Castiel burknął coś pod nosem podsuwając go pod nos Arminowi, który od razu podniósł na niego wzrok. Był zdziwiony dokładnością planu oraz tym jak czerwonowłosy bardzo traktuje pojmanie syna Andersa. Wiele czasu zajęło mu objaśnienie planu, jednakże był on bardzo prosty. - W nocy kiedy te wszystkie dupki pójdą spać musimy zakraść się tutaj. - sługa Lysandra wskazał parę krzywych kresek, a czarnowłosy mruknął coś pod nosem i w skupieniu obserwował wędrujący po rysunku palec. - Trzeba jakoś te piony przekierować żeby się nam na akcję nie w*ierdoliły. Po tym trzeba będzie znaleźć gdzie tego debila trzymają. Po tym jakimś sposobem go odbić i zgarnąć resztę. Za cholerę nie wiem jak to ogarnę, ale ty tez będziesz musiał coś zrobić. Odwracać uwagę, ni ch*ja ni wiem. - Aha... - Armin nie miał za bardzo nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, ale zawahał się na chwilę. - Ile wynosi skuteczność tego planu? Castiel ciężko westchnął po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Armin zaniepokojony jego zachowaniem trochę przechylił głowę aby lepiej widzieć jego postać. Czerwonowłosy stał chwilę w bezruchu po czym zaczął wyładowywać się na ścianie, która znajdowała się na korytarzu. Tynk odlatywał z każdą chwilą w postaci coraz mniejszych kawałeczków, a konsolo maniak jedynie przypatrywał się temu procesowi. Długo zajęło zanim chłopak uspokoił się i zaczął się przygotowywać do uruchomienia portalu. Wyruszyli uzbrojeni o godzinę dwudziestej trzeciej. Tymczasem w Jaskiniach Wiecznego Potępienia trwały ciężkie i bolesne tortury. Jedni jeńcy mogli słyszeć krzyki drugich osób, które co dopiero były przypinane do łańcuchów. Plan, który zyskał uwagę wszystkich osobowości Amen od dawna był realizowany. Polegał on na upozorowaniu śmierci, aby Adela mogła odpiąć białowłosego z kajdanów tak aby zaczął spadać do ogromnego zbiornika lawy. Kiedy Adela miała oddalić się w przekonaniu, że żywot syna Andersa został zakończony trzymający się skały demon wyższej rangi miał wspiąć się na górę i poszukać najszybszej drogi ucieczki. Konający, a później martwy z wyczerpania Amen przykuł uwagę Adeli. Ta uradowana zawiadomiła wszystkich więźniów, że wreszcie zgładziła jednego z najbardziej niebezpiecznych przeciwników i nie muszą już martwić się o to czy ktoś ich uratuje. Po jej jakże zajmującym przemówieniu udała się do sali Lysandra po czym uważnie przyjrzała mu się. Jej głośny śmiech rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Kobieta śmiała się aż do momentu, w którym zawiadomiono ją o zgonie kolejnej ważnej dla Piekła osoby. W szybkim tempie rozpięła kajdany syna Andersa i udała się w stronę wyjścia nie zważając na to czy może być martwy. Zaślepiona chęcią mordu wybiegła z pomieszczenia, a demon wyższej rangi rozpostarł cztery pary skrzydeł demonicznych, jednak nie przyniosło to skutku. Słabym wzrokiem spoglądał na wrzącą lawę i uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie był w stanie chwycić skały, czy choćby poszybować w jej kierunku. Wszystkie osobowości Lysandra zaczęły panikować, nikt nie był w stanie racjonalnie myśleć i rozpętał się chaos. To koniec? Czy naprawdę ten plan nie był zbyt trudny? Nagle przy samym dole coś złapało syna Andersa za nogę. Białowłosy oszołomiony spojrzał w górę i ujrzał swojego sługusa, którego za rękę trzyma Armin. W ostatniej chwili udało im się pochwycić Lysandra. Demon wyższej rangi uśmiechnął się do Castiela, którego słyszał niewyraźny głos. Świat ponownie zaczął wirować. Jeszcze parę chwil widział jak zostaje wciągnięty na samą górę, po czym stracił przytomność. Jego nadgarstki starte do krwi były dowodem na to jak wielkie męczarnie przeżywali inni wraz z nim. W tym czasie władczyni Jaskiń Wiecznego Potępienia w najlepsze odwiedzała najróżniejsze komnaty aby obserwować proces tortur na swoich jeńcach. Jakie to zabawne uczucie wyłapać wszystkich w jedno miejsce i bawić się ich losem, nieprawdaż? Zaślepiony zaklęciem Dracan kręcił się między pomieszczeniami z jeńcami. Nie zważał na ich krzyki, czy wzywanie pomocy... W tej chwili najważniejsza dla niego rzeczą było dopilnowanie aby każdy skonał w jak najszybszym czasie. Całkowicie zapomniał kim jest Danielle, co w ogóle się stało... Z jego pamięci wymazano nawet miłość do córki Irvin'a, której był tak bardzo oddany. Stał się bezlitosną maszyną do zabijania, kukiełką bez uczuć, która była zrobić wszystko co rozkazała Adela. Nie miał jak wyrwać się z okrutnego czaru wiedźmy. W pewnym momencie z szarego dymu ukazała się przed nim niewielka dusza skrzywdzonego dziecka. Wyszeptała mu jego polecenie, na co on skinął głową i udał się w stronę komnat, w których znajdowały się potomkinie zakazanego rodu Evest. Miał ukrócić cierpienia demonicom, gdyż kruk, który w okół nich krążył został zamordowany przez pazur Antigone, która z głodu zaczęła go jeść. Surowego. Nikt nie miał pojęcia jakim sposobem udało się jej rozerwać łańcuchy, ale prawdopodobnie to dzięki zjednoczeniu się wszystkich osobowości uzyskała tyle siły aby je przepiłować pazurami. Kiedy wojownik Albedanii dotarł do drzwi pomieszczenia rozsunęły się one na tyle aby można było dostrzec postać malachitowowłosej, która była w trakcie rozcinania łańcuchów. Z jej głowy cieknęła krew po incydencie z Moru. Nie uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, jedynie przyśpieszyła cięcie kajdanków. Na miejsce mosiężnych rękawic bojowych Dracana pojawiły się długie i ostre ostrza. Drzwi za nim zasunęły się, a Ariana wystraszona jego widokiem zaczęła się miotać, jednak Diana w postaci sadystycznej osobowości uciszyła ją i w dalszym ciągu cięła kajdany. Kiedy malachitowosłosa skierowała na niego wzrok po raz kolejny twór smoka szafirowego i ametystowego wykonał ruch gotowy do wyskoku i zakończenia żywota swojej właścicielki - Dracusiu, uwierz mi.... Nie chcesz tego robić. Obiecałam siostrze, że Cię nie skrzywdzę. Jesteś pod wpływem jakiegoś dziadostwa, za cholerę Cię z niego nie wyrwę. - powiedziała czteroskrzydła po czym Ariana jęknęła z bólu. W tym momencie wojownik Albedanii wykonał skok i swoimi ostrzami przebił umierającej Dianie żołądek. Ariana przykuta ostatnią dłonią przyglądała się temu jak jej kuzynka odepchnięta przez własnego sługę ląduje na ścianie. Polała się krew, a dziura w ciele malachitowowłosej choć niewielka w okół zaczęła robić się czerwona. Dziewczyna odbiła się hukiem od białej ściany pokoju, a wojownik Albedanii wylądował bezpiecznie na Ziemi chowając ostrze do swojej zbroi. Obserwował jak dziewczyna opada na ziemię i próbuje się podnieść. Kiedy spojrzał na jej twarz uświadomił sobie co zrobił. Hipnoza minęła szybciej niż romantyczny wieczór przy świecach i zaczął myśleć racjonalnie. Ariana ze łzami w oczach próbowała rozerwać łańcuch, który jeszcze trzymał jej rękę. Dracan wyciągnął ostrze, którym zranił dziewczynę. Było czerwone, brudne od krwi malachitowowłosej. Stał w bezruchu obserwując swój dokonany czyn. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a bicie serca przyspieszyło. - Nie przepraszaj... - usłyszał szept Diany, która podniosła się do siadu i opierała się o ścianę. - Nie miałeś pojęcia co robisz... Ja... Rozumiem... Nie miał pojęcia co ma zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Zamienił się w posąg, nie kontaktował. Jego procesory rozświetliły się na kolor biały. Uczucie niewyobrażalnego strachu. Nie był w stanie myśleć, że zrobił bliskiej osobie coś tak... niewyobrażanie okrutnego. - Dracan! Nie stój tak! Ratuj ją! Zrób cokolwiek! - nic już nie słyszał, po prostu chciał cofnąć czas. Chciał aby to wszystko okazało się iluzją, snem... Czymkolwiek... Lecz wszystko okazało się prawdą. Twór smoka szafirowego i ametystowego zranił własną panią. Własną właścicielkę, własną... własną miłość. Po wielu sekundach do sali wbiegł Waszyngton. Widząc całe zajście od razu zerwał się do biegu aby pomóc Dianie, której niewielka stróżka krwi spływała po brodzie. Niewiele czasu zajęło mu podsumowanie tego, że ostrze brudne od krwi jest wyczynem wojownika Albedanii. Posłał mu spojrzenie pełne nienawiści po czym zajął się oswobodzeniem Ariany. Dziewczyna od razu zajęła się leczeniem kuzynki, natomiast Waszyngton nie chciał już oglądać topazowej zbroi sługi córki Irvin'a. W tej chwili chciał jego zguby. Witam! Mam nadzieję, że rozdział spodobał wam się mimo ogromnej chaotyczności. Liczę na wasze opinie. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Już wkrótce = Części Specjalne = Witam wszystkich tych co zechcieli tutaj zaglądnąć. Chciałem jedynie powiedzieć, że wydarzenia zawarte w tej części nie mają wpływu na ówczesne części powieści, lecz nie jest wykluczone, że mogą się one kiedyś pojawić. Zapraszam do czytania. Wesołych Świąt i Wesołego Nowego roku. - Powinnam tam dosięgnąć. - powiedziała Diana trzymając w rękach koniec srebrnego łańcucha, choć była wysoka to nie mogła sięgnąć szczytu śnieżnobiałej choinki. - Lysander podniesiesz mnie? Stołek jest daleko, a nie ma się co wysilać. - Dobrze. - tutaj białowłosy bez problemu uniósł dziewczynę, która dokończyła była na wysokości czubka choinki, Dracan kipiał ze złości. - Sięgasz? - Tak, tak. - odparła córka Irvin'a kończąc dekorowanie choinki. - Gotowe! Postaw mnie. Chłopak odstawił pięć zaklętych osobowości na ziemię, Waszyngton, który nosił czapkę Mikołaja przygasił światło, a drzewko zaczęło świecić wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. - Jakie to śliczne! - wykrzyknęła Ariana zaślepiona pięknem światełek choinkowych, ale nie było się jej co dziwić, ponieważ widziała je pierwszy raz. Te piekielne istoty jako jedyne obchodziły Święta Bożego Narodzenia, ukrywały to, ponieważ jakby dowiedział się o tym inny demon to wszyscy wylądowali by w pudle, a w dodatku przeszli by tortury święcona wodą. Syn Andersa chwiejąca się ręką objął swoją demonicę po czym odwrócił głowę by ukryć rumieniec, a wojownik Albedanii bacznie mierzył go wzrokiem, jednak po chwili ponownie włączono światło i Lysander cofnął rękę, rozpostarł cztery pary anielskich skrzydeł jednak nie zmienił swojej postaci. Córka Irvin'a odwróciła głowę do swojego sługi. - Dracan, dlaczego się tak krzywisz? Pierwszy raz zdjąłeś zbroję i się nam bez niej pokazałeś! Uśmiechnij się, są Święta! - Tutaj Diana ubrała tworowi smoków ametystowego i szafirowego rogi renifera, a on mimo zazdrości rozpromienił się. - Widzisz! Od razu lepiej się czujesz, prawda? - Prawda, panienko Antigone. - potwierdził wojownik Albedanii, a jego szczere, czarne oczy spojrzały na ustrojoną choinkę. - Święta... Waszyngton już od dawna zaczął robić ciasto na pierniczki i spoglądał na grupkę kątem oka. Castiel opierał się o jedną ze ścian i był pogrążony w myślach, nie zwracał większej uwagi na to co się wokół niego dzieje, ale przerwał to białowłosy. - Ej. - rzucił Lysander po czym ubrał czerwonowłosemu czapkę Mikołaja na głowę. - Uśmiechnij się, a chociaż się postaraj. Mamy Święta, a chcę dobrze wypaść, rzadko zdarza mi się spędzać czas z Dianą, a chcę jej pokazać, że ... - Że wzdychasz do niej jak nastolatka? Słuchaj, ja na twoim miejscu już dawno ruszył bym dupę i powiedział co myślę...Ekhem, czuję. Nie znam się na pierdołach miłosnych, ale warto by było już coś z siebie wyrzucić co Ci tam na żołądku leży. - przerwał mu Castiel, a jego Pan zaczerwienił się jak jeziorko lawy w Albedanii. - Nie podzielam twojego zdania. Gdybym czuł coś więcej to dawno bym już starał się to ukryć. Może dodasz coś jeszcze? - spytała hybryda z różnymi tęczówkami, a jej sługa uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Rób co chcesz, mnie to tam wali, a takiej dupy szybko nie wyrwiesz. - dodał po czym ruszył się od ściany i wcisnął rogi renifera na głowę białowłosego. - Wesołych ku*wa Świąt. - Miły jak zawsze... Zaczynam się martwić o twoje wychowanie... - mruknął po czym wyciągnął notatnik i ołówek, gryzł chwilę jego końcówkę co było rzadkim u niego postępowaniem, ponieważ gryzł ją z nerwów, chciał szybko wymyślić jakąś piosenkę świąteczną. Białowłosy próbował przerwać barierę twórczą, ale nie dawało to żadnego skutku, nie mógł się skupić. - Lysiu! - usłyszał głos pięciu zaklętych osobowości. - Choć robić z nami pierniczki! Mamy dużo dodatków! - Już idę. - odparł spokojnie syn Andersa i pozostawił swój notatnik na szafce, gapa jakich mało. Ariana cała od lukru dekorowała już dwunasty z rzędu pierniczek, a ślinka jej ciekła, Waszyngton w ogóle się nimi nie przejmował, położył się na blacie kuchennym i odpoczywał, ale w postaci człowieczej, przez co zajmował go całego, Dracan stał z tyłu i oglądał dzieła swojej właścicielki, a sama Diana powoli i starannie nakładała lukier na pierniczkowego ludka. Syn Andersa dosiadł się obok zapracowanej dziewczyny, a ona szczęśliwa uśmiechnęła się. - Popuść wodze fantazji. - powiedziała po czym odłożyła uśmiechniętego pierniczka na talerz. - Liczy się kreatywność, wykonanie jest twoje. Nie martw się kiedy Ci nie wyjdzie, trening czyni mistrza! - Aha. - odparł białowłosy próbując skupić się na tym co powiedziało mu pięć zaklętych osobowości. - Dobrze. Strojenie pierniczków nie szło mu za dobrze, skończyło się na tym, że prysnął lukrem w twarz Diany, która przewróciła się krzesłem do tyłu, on trochę wystraszony pomógł jej wstać. Śmiała się. - Ale z Ciebie niezdara. - tutaj się zaśmiała jak wcześniej. - To urocze, a z tymi rogami wyglądasz słooodko. - Szkoda, że ja nie mogę z wami ich robić. - powiedział Dracan, który od dłuższego czasu montował lampki nad oknami. - Może spróbuję za rok. - Nie martw się. - odparła dziewczyna próbując zetrzeć lukier z twarzy. - Zawsze możemy takie zrobić. - "Słodko"? - myślał Lysander. - "Nic nie może jej dzisiaj wyprowadzić z dobrego nastroju". Kiedy skończyli robić pierniki zaczęła się uczta, córka Irvin'a upierała się żeby zostawić trochę na noc, dla Mikołaja, ale Ariana tłumaczyła jej, że on nie istnieje. - No cholerę tu to zielsko wieszasz. - mówił Castiel przyglądając się Dracanowi wieszającemu jemiołę pod sufitem. - Na nic się ono tutaj nie przyda. - To niezbędne dla Świąt. - odparł twór smoka ametystowego oraz szafirowego. - To jest do całowania, tak o tym pisało w internecie. - Lucyferze, weźcie mnie stąd... - Mruknął czerwonowłosy siadając koło choinki. Po pewnym czasie wszyscy zebrali się wokół choinki, otworzone prezenty. Dracan dostał ścierkę do pucowania zbroi, Castiel nową gitarę, Ariana ucieszyła się z nowej zastawy do herbaty, natomiast Lysander dostał drugi notatnik by mieć na zapas, Waszyngton otrzymał namierzacz gołębi, a Diana jak to córka Irvin'a, ucieszyła się koca, oczywiście czerwonego bo jakby inaczej. - My już idziemy. Na razie. - Powiedział białowłosy zbierając się już do wyjścia, ale zatrzymała go Diana. - Ej, ej, ej... Spójrz w górę. - Nad nimi wisiała jemioła, Lysander zaczerwienił się. - Wiesz co to oznacza... W głowie białowłosego krążyło tysiące myśli, nie minęła sekunda, dostał całusa od córki Irvin'a, był lekko oszołomiony, ale udało mu się wyjść z mieszkania. - To był naprawdę miły wieczór. - Zachwalała Ariana. Dziękuję za przeczytanie, zapraszam do komentowania i oceniania. Do zobaczenia. Pięknych Świąt. =Od autora= ''Witajcie! Będzie to moja pierwsza powieść, którą tutaj napiszę. Edytować nauczyłem się już wcześniej na innych stronach gdzie próbowałem zamieszczać inne swoje opowiadania, ale zawsze kończyło się to klęską. Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie spodoba się wam i z chęcią będziecie oczekiwać na nowe rozdziały. '' Rozdziały będą dodawane wtedy kiedy znajdę czas by wydać tutaj swoją wenę. =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Diana" by Azuma312? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:W toku/przerwane